


Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid Protection

by Raptorcloak



Series: Naruto's Hentai Adventures [3]
Category: Hentai Series, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bath Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, French Kissing, Harems, Large Breasts, Living room sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When perverts known as Maid Masters begin stalking four attractive maids (Ai, Reisa, Asuna, and Miwako) from a maid cafe named Muko-Muko Maid Cafe in Akihabara, Naruto arrives to deal with the problem and earns not only their respect but their hearts as well. For Naruto's Birthday. Remake of Bakunyuu Maid Kari/Gari. AU. Please R&R. Features characters from Rape! Rape! Rape!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack the Maid Masters!

 

 

 

I'm back with the 3rd installment in my **_Naruto/Hentai_** and this story will be a remake of the rape hentai known as **_Bakunyuu Maid Kari_** AKA ** _Bakunyuu Maid Gari_**. Now, as most of you probably know by now, it was always my intent to have the infamous rape hentai named **_Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura_** as the third installment in the series and I was originally set to work on it this previous month but then I discovered that two new episodes were coming out at the end of the previous month and the end of this month as well. How was I supposed to know that there were going to be new episodes after four years since it aired? 

Fortunately, my long-time collaborator **Sketchfan** suggested that I remake **_Bakunyuu Maid Kari_** since given I was finally prepare to write **_Helter Skelter_** this month, I'd feel pretty bad since most of my ** _Naruto/Hentai_** fans were expecting a rapist-beatdown and this will deliver just that. So enjoy!  
Summary: When maid stalking's occur in Akihabara are carried out a lecherous organization known as the Maid Masters, Naruto travels there to get to the bottom of things and protect the attractive maids of Muko-Muko.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Hentai_** of any kind.  
Note: In this adaptation, Reisa's actual name is Reisa Suzuki instead of Hanako, which will be her maid name.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was a late night in Akihabara and businesses were shutting down for the night. A maid café by the name of Muko-Muko Maid Café was also closing down and many maids were leaving for home.

In the closing restaurant, one maid walked out the back with some trash in her hand and walked down the steps. She had short, wavy pink-haired woman with pale green eyes and she wore a dark purple maid's outfit with a low cut shirt that displayed her impressive cleavage through revealing strings and she placed the trash in the dumpster.

Suddenly, the maid, Asuna, spun around once she heard someone clear their throat and she looked to see a man leaning in the shadows behind her. Like most people would react, she placed her hand on her heart and looked at him closely.

Since he was in the shadows, she couldn't make out his appearance that good and all she saw was that he had brown hair and wore glasses. After catching her breath, she looked at the man and he smiled at her.

"Yes?" Asuna asked.

"You're Asuna-san from Muko-Muko, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Um, yes I am." Asuna said before the man walked closer while holding out a piece of paper to her.

"I'm a huge fan. May I have your have autograph?" The man asked before Asuna accepted the paper and smiled.

"Is that all? Sure." Asuna said and she signed the paper before the man smiled.

"Thank you." The man said before Asuna smiled at him before she went back inside and the man smiled at her. Later, Asuna picked up her purse and left the restaurant before beginning to walk through the street.

She walked through the street and later, she heard rapid footsteps behind her. Judging from how fast they sounded, whoever was following her couldn't be good and she began to march forward.

Without even turning around, Asuna knew her pursuer was now hot on her heels and she sped around a corner. The panicked maid pressed herself against the wall and remained still as she watched a short man run past the corner.

Once he had left, she sighed before the man whose autograph she had given earlier appeared behind her wearing a purple domino mask and a black suit with a red bowtie. She spun around and gave a loud shriek of terror as he swung a medieval knife at her chest that only severed her strings.

Covering her bosom, she managed to dodge the hand of another man with a larger yet fatter build as she ran into the night covering her breasts. The men in domino mask only retreated into the darkest of the alleyways as their would-be prey escaped; though their goal was far from over.

_A week later_

Since Asuna was attacked, a series of maid-stalking had begun throughout the Akihabara area and though police were looking into the crimes, no results had any success upon finding the supposed attackers.

Asuna had left the restaurant and interestingly, only three other maids were nearly abducted out of many other maids who were left alone. Meanwhile, a blonde man of 5'9 walked to the restaurant and he wore sunglasses along with a brown mustache that was actually false despite seeming real.

He wore a black leather jacket with a blue undershirt along with size 13 black boots and he smiled as he entered the restaurant. The moment he entered, he was greeted by an amazingly busty blonde maid with reddish-brown eyes who wore a low cut purple maid's outfit with black stockings along with a white apron tied around her waist and she cheerfully smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Master!" The blonde maid, her maid name being Hanako, said to the man and he smiled at her before welcoming him.

"Nice to meet you." The man said before being escorted to a seat and Hanako smiled.

"Another maid will be here shortly to take your order." Hanako smiled before walking away and the man smiled as he looked at the menu. He looked over the tip of the menu and happened to eye the exact same man who attacked Asuna the previous week.

Though the stare didn't mean anything, the man's eyes began looking around through the place and he eyed potentially suspicious men. He eyed the man again and before anything else could happen, he looked up from the menu to see a radiant maid standing next to the table and couldn't believe his eyes that such a woman existed.

_*What's Your Flava by Craig David plays*_

The maid had long red-orange hair that ended at her back with purple eyes and a red bow on the back on her head with several red bows on her red maid's outfit with her huge chest just inches from his face. She smiled a heartwarming smile on her face as she stared at the man and a blush appeared on his face.

"What would you like to order, master?" The orange-haired maid, Ai Miori, said and the man just stared at her for moment before snapping back into reality.

"Uh, well uh, I'll take the special." The man said before Ai wrote it down.

"All righty, then." Ai smiled at the man before leaving towards the kitchen with the order and the man's heart thumped inside his chest. Never before had he seen someone so hot and smiled as he held the menu to observe the other man again.

He eyed the bespectacled man as he spoke to another busty maid with dark purple hair and blue eyes with the maid name Yuzuki. Just then, Ai came back out the kitchen with a sweet bun on a plate in her hand and a fishcake on the other as her eyes looked over to the man talking to Yuzuki.

"Ah, Segawa-san, it's nice to see you again!" Ai happily greeted the bespectacled man, Segawa.

"Hi, Ai-chan." Segawa smiled at Ai.

"Segawa-san is the editor of a magazine!" Ai said to Yuzuki.

"So, you're a journalist?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes, but not that important." Segawa humbly said.

"He's investigating a certain crime." Ai smiled.

"A crime?" Yuzuki asked.

"Yes, the stalking incident this restaurant has been going through recently. After hearing what happened to Asuna-san, I just had to help." Segawa said.

"It's really scary." Ai said with a nervous look on her.

"Though the police are looking into it, I'd like to catch the criminals myself." Segawa said and Ai's smile reappeared.

"You're our knight in shining armor, that's for sure!" Ai smiled before turning her attention back to the man with sunglasses and returned to him. She placed the fishcake and sweet bun in front of him while continuing to smile.

"Enjoy, Master! Will you need anything else?" Ai asked.

"No, thank you, I'm good." The man said while slightly lowering his sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes and he winked at Ai. She giggled in response and left to take other orders before the man began to eat his meal.

Soon, he finished and left a good tip before Ai came back. She looked at the generous tip and looked to the man beginning to leave.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Ai smiled at the man.

"No problem, keep up the good work." The man said and Ai giggled at him before walking away. As she walked away, the man couldn't help but notice a small paper that had her cellphone number fall out of the pockets on her apron and he picked up the paper.

He didn't see Ai anymore but walked to the manager's office and knocked on the door. A bespectacled man with dark olive hair and brown eyes wearing a work shirt with a black tie opened the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The manager, Koya Murasaki, asked and the man with sunglasses handed the small piece of paper to him.

"One of the maids' dropped this. Mind giving it back to her for me?" The man asked as Koya accepted the paper and sighed.

"Thank you so much. With all this Maid Masters madness going on, I was beginning to doubt I'd find someone so honest." Koya smiled.

"Don't mention it." The man nodded.

"Wait, I'd like her to know you did this. May I ask your name, sir?" Koya asked.

"My name is Earl." The man answered.

_*My Name is Earl Theme plays*_

Earl and Koya looked around in confusion as to where the theme had come from.

"What on earth was that?" Koya asked.

"Beats me but take care." Earl said as he left and Koya walked to the locker room to see all of Ai, Yuzuki (her actual name being Miwako Shirasaki) and Hanako (actually named Reisa Suzuki) exit it. Ai now wore a pink off the shoulders shirt along short blue skirt and her black bra straps could be seen on her shoulders and Miwako wore a cream-colored jacket over a sleeveless white shirt with a red scarf on her neck with a red dress with a yellow skirt on top with a gold chain-belt.

As for Reisa, she wore a blue button-up shirt with a white collar and black pants with a small necklace. Notably, the cheerful look that was on her face earlier had vanished and she now had a blank yet serious look.

"Ai-san, one of the customers brought this to me." Koya said as he handed Ai the paper and she gasped before taking it.

"Thanks a bunch. Which customer was it?" Ai asked.

"He had blonde hair, a leather jacket and sunglasses. He said his name was Earl." Koya said.

_*My name is Earl theme song plays*_

"What on earth was that?" Miwako asked as she looked around for the source of the aforementioned music to no success.

"I haven't a clue." Koya said while scratching his head in confusion and Reisa continued walking.

"You mean that cute guy with the sunglasses and mustache?" Ai asked.

"That's him." Koya said.

"Ai, you should really be careful not to carry your info like that. If that fell into one of those Maid Masters' hands, your life could be a living nightmare." Miwako advised.

"You're right but I'm prepared for those creepy bastards." Ai said as she opened her purse to reveal a Taser and mace spray.

"Clever thinking but there's no telling just how these criminals think." Miwako said.

"We've to fight back somehow or those Maid Masters will keep coming at us." Ai said.

"She has a point, Yuzuki. Unless we take action against them, they'll undoubtedly pursue us." Reisa said.

"Ai, listen to me, you must not act alone." Miwako cautioned.

"Got it." Ai said before Reisa walked forward.

"Goodnight, Reisa-kun." Koya said.

"Goodnight." Reisa said as she left the restaurant and Ai and Miwako proceeded to take their leave as well.

"Goodnight, Chief." Ai said.

"Take care, Murasaki-san." Miwako said before she and Ai departed the restaurant. Once they had left, Koya went back into his office and shut the door.

He sat at his desk and began dialing a number on his phone. After he got in contact with someone, he smiled and whispered into it.

"They're on the move." Koya said.

_Outside the restaurant_

Having walked out the restaurant, Ai walked through the streets and was unaware that Earl was watching her from a nearby rooftop. Unbeknownst to Ai, Earl trailed after her and she passed a warehouse that caught his attention.

Three men left the building and Earl looked at them while observing them as he lowered his sunglasses. The first man was lanky with long brown hair that obscured the right half of his half with a mole on the other side and he wore a red jacket with blue pants while the second man, the same short man who chased after Asuna a week ago, wore a button-up indigo shirt with tan pants.

Finally, the third man, the overweight friend of Segawa, wore a turquoise high-collar shirt with a white undershirt and blue pants with short brown hair. The men split up and Earl ran to another rooftop.

Back with Ai, she walked home and heard footsteps not far away from her. She placed her hand in her purse and readied the Taser.

_"Come and get it, you bastards."_ Ai thought as the footsteps sped up and the orange-haired woman turned around to see the short man. She pulled out the mace spray and charged at the man before spraying his eyes with the pepper-scented.

The short man yelled as Ai sprayed him and he fell into a nearby alley. Ai stood over the man and held the Taser tightly as she readied herself to attack once more.

"So you finally decided to show your ugly face, you maid stalker!" Ai said and the short man groaned as a red domino mask fell out of his pocket.

_"A red domino mask; just like Asuna said!"_ Ai thought to herself as she realized that the short man was part of the Maid Masters and prepared to spray him with mace as the least she could do was subdue one of them before calling one of the police. Suddenly, the Maid Master with the red jacket managed to sneak behind Ai and tightly grabbed her arms.

Ai yelped as he held her arms together as the obese Maid Master tied her arms together with a rope and before she could yelp; her captor held a switchblade in front of her throat. She froze in fear and began to sweat nervously.

"Behave yourself and drop everything." The lanky Maid Master said and Ai complied by dropping her purse and Taser as the overweight Maid Master help the shorter one onto his feet. He managed to stand before limped in the process as he stared at Ai's bosom and the overweight Maid Master almost drooled while doing the same.

"Her body's more amazing than I thought it would be." The lanky Maid Master said as he looked down Ai's shirt and stared into her cleavage. Ai's body froze with fear as she shivered from seeing the obese Maid Master's erection form within his pants and she knew that her captor was likely no different.

"The boss didn't give us the go-ahead. Are you sure this it's okay?" The short Maid Master said and the obese Maid Master started breathing heavily as he stared at Ai's chest. He gripped his zipper and started to pull it down as he approached Ai.

"I can't wait for that shit! Hold her legs!" The obese Maid Master said and before his lanky friend could hold up Ai's legs, Earl pounced onto him from a nearby fence. He slammed his boot into the back of his head before flipping backwards and tossing the thin Maid Master into a garbage can.

Ai, who had been freed the second Earl kicked her captor, ducked as he flew over her and kicked the short Maid Master headfirst into a window. As the orange-haired woman looked up, she saw Earl standing in front of her and he stared down the obese Maid Master.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Earl said.

"Uh-huh." Ai managed to say and Earl looked back to the other two Maid Masters beginning to move. He tightened his fists and clenched his teeth together before jumping at the obese Maid Master.

_*Crash (remix) by Mephisto Odyssey/Static-X plays*_

Earl flew forward before punching the obese Maid Master in the stomach and giving him a roundhouse kick to the head less than a moment afterward when he lurched over in pain. The fat man crashed against a wall before Earl targeted the lanky man and gave his chin a deadly uppercut before picking up his discarded switchblade.

He stabbed the Maid Master in his shoulder before jumping over him and slamming both his feet onto his shoulders; breaking the man's shoulder blades. The would-be-rapist yelled in pain before Earl brought his elbow down onto the back of his neck and he toppled over before the mustache-man slammed his knee into his nose with bone crushing force.

As he started to fall, Earl caught him by his face and punched the back of his head. As Earl started to pummel the Maid Master's face, Ai sat in amazement and watched her rescuer kick her former captor's ribs before finally allowing him to keel over.

He spun around and grabbed the short Maid Master, who attempted to sneak away. Earl slammed his boot into the short man's face before jumping over him and brought his fist down onto his back.

The short Maid Master collapsed before Earl kicked him onto his back and grabbed his collar before yanking him to his feet. He threw his head back and viciously head-butted the man before dropping him.

Gripping the back of his shirt, Earl drove his face through a nearby window before slamming him onto the ground on his front and placed his foot on his back. He grabbed the Maid Master's arms and began pulling them backwards while applying intense pressure on him.

The short man yelled in pain as Earl held onto his forearms and pressed his foot against his back until his arms were broken with a loud snap. As he screamed in agony, Earl let go of his arms and slammed his face into the ground.

He lie motionless as Earl's eyesight wandered over to the sole remaining Maid Master as he recovered and he looked at his defeated friends. The obese man began to panic but it was too late as Earl kicked him into the fence with blinding speed and he jumped in front of him.

In a cowardly fashion, the obese man punched at Earl but he caught his fists and effortlessly broke them. The Maid Master yelled in pain before Earl gave his jaw a left hook and punched his abdomen.

Earl dropped to his knees and did a spin-kick that sent the obese pervert onto his back. As he attempted to get back to his feet, he found his attacker's foot stomping on his head an excessive amount of times before bringing his foot down onto the man's stomach and he dragged him onto his feet.

The mustached man released the obese Maid Master before he attempted to run away and looked back at Earl. He slid between his legs and gave his kneecaps a brutal kick that fractured them.

The obese Maid Master yelled as he fell to his knees and only received an uppercut to the chin that knocked him into the air. Earl jumped into the air and did a swift kick to the man's stomach before he flew into an open dumpster, which closed once the Maid Master landed inside.

Earl landed safely on the ground and looked at the defeated Maid Masters before looking to Ai, who looked at him with an amazed smile. He walked over to her and tore the rope apart with his hands.

"Ai-chan, are you alright?" Earl asked and Ai turned around to hug him affectionately. He blushed at the orange-haired beauty's great bosom pressing on him and she rubbed her head on his heart.

"Earl, thank you so much!" Ai smiled as she hugged him and he patted her back.

"No problem, Ai-chan." Earl said.

"Say, how do you know my name?" Ai asked.

"I overheard that Segawa guy talking to you back at the diner and that's how I learned your name." Earl said to Ai before separating from her and standing up. He crouched next the short Maid Master and touched his head for a few minutes. Before Ai could ask him what he was doing, nearby police sirens were ringing nearby and Earl jumped to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ai asked before Earl gently framed her face and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not too sure the police would be too happy to find a vigilante is giving them a hand with these Maid Masters so I'd better run but don't worry. You and your maid friends will be rid of these bastards before you know it; I promise you that." Earl smiled as he gave her a thumbs up sign and Ai smiled as the sirens drew closer before he ran to the fence. As a possible way of enforcing his statement, he hopped onto the unconscious lanky Maid Master's shoulders and jumped over the fence with so much force that he slumped over.

Ai smiled after Earl as he vanished into the night and looked to see the bright lights around the corner. She stood up as she heard the police approaching and readied herself to tell them what had happened.

_The Next Day_

Ai sat on an outdoor bench at her college next to Miwako and she was writing on her notebook paper. Her friend looked to her with concern and watched her draw.

"Ai, is that true?" Miwako asked; having just heard the tale of Earl rescuing Ai from certain perversion.

"Yes, right when those perverts had me cornered, Earl-kun jumped out of nowhere and started beating them left and right. It was like something out of a Kung-Fu movie." Ai said.

"And he said he's planning to go after the other Maid Masters?" Miwako asked.

"That's what he said and looking at how he beat up those bastards, I believe him." Ai said as she drew pictures in her sketchbook and Miwako looked at the sketchbook to see she was drawing manga. Normally, AI drew manga sketches with maid fetishes and used ideas she had from working at the maid café.

Today, she was drawing pictures of a mustached man resembling Earl defending a frightened maid from some men wearing masks similar to the Maid Masters. Miwako sighed at Ai using the event as a story and she smiled at her work once she was done.

"Take a look." Ai said as she presented the sketchbook to Miwako, who read through it.

"I haven't a clue how you can write anything related to last night." Miwako said.

"Well, that's the markings of any story writer; use real-life scenarios and use them in a story." Ai smiled.

"Yes, but it's still nerve-wrecking to think that if Earl hadn't shown up, you would have…" Miwako trailed off in shock at just the thought of the Maid Masters assaulting her dear friend and Ai placed her hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Miwako and patted her shoulder in a calming fashion.

"I know but Earl-kun…I'm glad he came when he did." Ai sighed with a smile on her face.

"Me, too." Miwako looked to her friend and Ai looked into the distance.

"I just know he's out there somewhere." Ai smiled with a dreamy look on her face and Miwako smiled at her friend as she was probably daydreaming about Earl. She looked at the manga and read through it with amusement before finding it enjoyable to read.

"So, Ai?" Miwako asked.

"Hmm?" Ai muttered as she looked to Miwako.

"What happened to the Maid Masters after Earl knocked them out?" Miwako asked.

"They were arrested right after I told them what happened." Ai said.

"Did they believe you about Earl?" Miwako asked.

"I really don't know but since they didn't ask me too much about the bruises the Maid Masters got, I guess they might believe me." Ai said and they continued chatting until it was time to go to work. As they passed by Koya's office, they didn't hear him talking on the phone and he spoke with anger in his voice.

"They never came back?! What happened?!' Koya asked

_"Apparently, someone managed to beat all three of them up and turn them in."_ Segawa's voice answered from the phone.

"Who could have done that?" Koya asked.

_"In any case, we'll proceed as plan with our next victim."_ Segawa said.

"Yes, sir." Koya responded

Back with Ai and Miwako, they entered the locker room to find Reisa changing into her maid costume. She looked to Ai and Miwako for a moment before getting back into her outfit.

"Good afternoon." Reisa said to the two.

"Reisa-san, I've some good news about the Maid Masters!" Ai said and Reisa stared at her with a blank look on her face.

"What good news could possibly be related to them?" Reisa asked.

"Earl-kun saved me from three of them last night." AI excitedly said and Reisa stopped dressing.

"What?" Reisa asked.

"Last night, three of them cornered me and Earl-kun jumped out of nowhere before beating all of them up faster than I can blink." Ai said.

"Is that so?" Reisa said. Despite the fact she trusted Ai; she found it strange that a customer she served would save her out of the blue and against three criminals.

"You bet!" Ai said.

"Are you sure that he wasn't stalking you himself and just saving you to take your guard down so he could follow you himself?" Reisa skeptically asked.

"No way! He said he was going save us all by fighting all those Maid Masters and I believe him." Ai said.

"Very well, then." Reisa said as she finished dressing and left the locker room to get to work. Ai pouted and Miwako patted her shoulder.

"Reisa-san's probably nervous from the Maid Masters." Miwako said.

"I'm sure she'll relax once they're all down for the count." Ai said before she and Miwako proceeded to don their maid attires. As Ai worked, she looked around the restaurant and had expected to see Earl.

Though he wasn't at the restaurant, Ai had a feeling he was close by and continued to work with a smile on her face from just thinking he was out there somewhere. She couldn't be more right as Earl was actually in a nearby bookstore and keeping an eye on the restaurant.

Later during the lunch hour, Ai, Miwako, and Reisa sat in the break room and drank coffee while observing the news. Reisa saw that Ai was telling the truth once she saw the beaten three Maid Masters and the orange-haired woman conformed that her would-be assailants to her.

Though the police reports said Ai had been unharmed, she still was skeptical about Earl rescuing her and only agreed to half of what she had been told. Later on, Reisa stood in her undergarments in the locker room as she placed her maid outfit in her locker and closed it.

"Reisa-san, we're done." Miwako said as she and Ai entered the locker room.

"Good work." Reisa said before both her fellow maids started to undress and change into their normal clothes.

"Thanks." Miwako said.

"So, Earl said he was going to attack the Maid Masters?" Reisa said to Ai.

"That's right!" Ai smiled.

"Well, don't let your guard down." Reisa said.

"How so?" Miwako asked.

"Well, he can't be everywhere at once and they're sure to come after you again." Reisa said as Ai and Miwako finally dressing in their regular attire.

"Don't worry; I'm still ready for those nutcases." Ai said as she patted her purse; not letting the previous night's event scare her into becoming defenseless. She nodded to herself and looked to Miwako and Reisa with a thumbs-up.

"Well, then, keep on guard then." Reisa said.

"You, too, Reisa-san." Miwako said.

"I shall do just that." Reisa said.

"Well, then, goodbye, Reisa-san." Miwako and Ai said before heading for the door.

"Goodnight." Reisa said as her fellow maids left the room and she headed to the facility shower room. Once she was inside a stall, she lathered her hair with the water and closed her eyes as she did so.

Once she started lathering her breasts, Reisa looked into the glass wall and rubbed her chest together as she washed them. Unbeknownst to her, the wall was actually a two-way mirror and on the other side was a dark room slightly lightened by the opposing room.

As Reisa washed herself, she hadn't a clue that Koya stood in the room with his hand pressed against the mirror and his pants were around his ankles as he stroked his erection from seeing her naked body. He observed the blonde maid's curvy form and heavily panted with excitement.

"Reisa…" Koya panted as his cum burst from his manhood and splattered on the mirror. He moaned before continuing to watch Reisa shower until she wrapped herself in a towel and left to dry off.

Once she was dried off, Reisa put her clothes on and picked up her purse before leaving the locker room. She walked past Koya's office and notice he wasn't there before deciding to be on her way.

_Elsewhere_

Ai arrived home and looked around to see that no one had followed her. She nodded that no one had followed her and looked up at a nearby rooftop.

She saw that Earl was standing up there and both of them smiled back at each other. The man turned around and looked back at Ai.

Knowing he was out hunting the Maid Masters, Ai blew a kiss in his direction before going inside her house and he grinned at her affectionate gesture before proceeding to leave.

_Meanwhile_

Reisa walked through a dark alley and she looked back as she heard a bump. There was nothing there and she turned with a relaxed smile before she slowly chucked while shaking her head.

_"I really am letting this Maid Master business get the best of me."_ Reisa thought to herself and little did she know her worries were accurate as a Maid Master with short brown hair appeared from an alley behind her. He gripped Reisa's arms and before she could yell out, Koya appeared wearing a Maid Master domino mask placed a rag on her mouth.

Her screams were muffled and before the rag could suffocate her into unconsciousness, a lengthy set of chains wrapped around both of the Maid Masters' ankles from the opposing alley. Both sets yanked the men into the nearby alley and Reisa gasped for breath before looking to where her assailants were.

She looked to see Earl kneeing Koya's ribs before he started thrashing his head on some trash cans and threw him into a set of them. He grabbed the other Maid Master and kicked him on the right side of his head.

The man reeled back before Earl flipped him into the air and Reisa phoned the police in the meantime. Earl met the Maid Master in the air before punching his side and he flew onto Koya.

Koya groaned in pain before Earl flew down and slammed his boot down onto the Maid Master's back with so much strength that the green-haired man even felt the pain. As the Maid Master screamed, Earl kicked off Koya and he flew back into a wall before he found himself being strangled by his attacker.

Earl lifted him into the air and gave his jaw a vicious left hook that sent him flying into a wall. The Maid Master hit the back of his skull and fell to the ground unconscious.

Koya scrambled to his feet and found Earl standing in front of him a second later. Reisa watched as he punched Koya and he flew onto his back.

Earl began stomping on Koya's chest and grabbed the back of his head before slamming his face into the ground. Reisa listened to Koya's grunts and realized his true identity with shock.

_"That poor man…was lowering himself to this."_ Reisa thought to herself before Earl's last kick sent Koya rolling onto his chest. Next, two sets of chains fell out of Earl's sleeves and he cracked his chain at Koya's knees.

With one whip of the chains, Koya's knees were broken and Earl skillfully managed to slide a chain underneath the green-haired man's body before flinging him towards the alleyway. As he flew towards Reisa, Earl swiftly yanked him back and slammed him against wall a second before swinging his free chain against Koya's ribs.

A crack was heard and Koya gasped for air before falling onto his side while groaning in pain. Earl proceeded to uncoil the chain from his body and punched his face before slamming his head into the ground again.

With that, Earl swung both chains over his head until they rotated like helicopter blades and slammed them down onto the back of Koya's legs with a loud metallic rattle. Though unseen, Koya's body had many bruises from internal bleeding and Earl looked to the other unconscious Maid Master before looking to Reisa.

"Are you ok?" Earl asked and Reisa finally got a good look at her rescuer.

"You're the guy from yesterday. You're Earl, correct?" Reisa asked.

"That's right, Hanako." Earl said before she approached him and both looked down at Koya as they stared at him in disdain. He turned onto his back and pulled his mask off his face as he looked up at her bosom.

"Reisa…" Koya said as he feebly reached for Reisa's foot and Earl stamped his hand with his boot. The green-haired man, full of pain, lost consciousness and Reisa shook her head at him.

"Sorry it had to come to this…him being your boss and all." Earl said.

"I've no reason to feel any sympathy for him if he actually lowered himself to this; only pity." Reisa said and before she and Earl could talk some more, they heard police sirens.

"Goodbye, Hanako…Reisa, whichever." Earl said before heading to a nearby wall.

"Wait!" Reisa said and Earl looked back to her.

"Don't worry; the Maid Masters' days are numbered. You'll see." Earl said as he blitzed up the wall and jumped onto the top of the building before disappearing. Reisa stood speechless as she looked after him and stared down at her unconscious boss with venom in her eyes.

She looked back to where Earl was and she looked into the distance with a tentative look. Despite knowing little about him, she could now see why Ai had taken a shine to him and looked as the police arrived on the scene.

_Hours later_

In the basement of a decrepit warehouse, Segawa growled in anger as he watched the news with his sole remaining subordinate, a short man with brown-haired, about the battered Koya and his partner in jail. After the news of his other three henchmen getting beat up the previous night trying to assault Ai, this was more than he could take and the fact that the police once again stated that the would-be victim claimed a vigilante with unique martial arts came to her rescue infuriated him to no lengths.

Segawa's plan had been too first abduct each of Asuna, Ai, Reisa, and Miwako one-by-one before having them gang-raped by himself and henchmen to the point of where they willingly craved the sex from them; thus killing any chances of them reporting them to the law enforcements. With Asuna having gone into hiding for a while, Segawa focused his efforts on capturing Miwako, Ai, and Reisa since they were the most well-endowed and attractive alongside from her out of the dozens of maids working there.

But Earl rescuing the maids' each time had drastically sabotaged his plans and his attention now fell to Miwako. He stood up and punched the TV screen before turning around.

"We'll proceed as planned." Segawa said while ignoring his bleeding hand for the time being.

"Yes, sir." The other Maid Master answered before he and his leader planned their next move.

_The next day_

"What?! The chief was a Maid Master?" Ai shouted in disbelief to Reisa, who sat on a bench at the park where they were joined by Miwako and Asuna; the recent news of Maid Master plots being foiled having encouraged her to come out of hiding. Since Koya had been arrested, Muko-Muko Maid Café had been temporarily closed down until further notice and the four women discussed the Maid Masters with Asuna considering returning to work at the place.

"Don't shout it out like that." Reisa said.

"But, Reisa-san…" Ai said.

"You needn't worry, Ai. I'm just grateful Earl arrived when he did." Reisa said.

"Isn't he the most handsome guy ever?" Ai smiled and Reisa looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Never mind that." Reisa said.

"Oh, come on, Reisa-san." Ai smiled and Reisa placed her hand on her cheek to hide her blush.

"Since the café needs a new manager, what will you do now?" Asuna asked.

"That's a good question." Miwako responded.

"I've got it! Reisa-san, why don't you become the new manager?" Ai said.

"Why do you suggest I be the one?" Reisa asked.

"Because you're the number-one maid we have and you're smart enough to do it." Ai said.

"She does make a solid point, Reisa-san." Miwako answered and Reisa thought it through.

"Very well, I shall take the position until further notice." Reisa answered.

"Miwako-san, if I return to working at the restaurant, will you still work with us?" Asuna asked Miwako; the truth being that she was the heir of a wealthy family and lived in a massive mansion with countless servants of her own. In fact, one of the main reasons Miwako had taken the job as a maid was to help prevent Ai from having to take double-shifts that would interfere with her remaining college work.

"More than likely so since I enjoy the job." Miwako said.

"Good to know but getting back to Earl, what's he look like?" Asuna asked.

"He's a tall blonde guy with a mustache and a black leather jacket with sunglasses." Reisa explained.

"Plus, he knows some awesome martial art skills that I've only seen on TV." Ai smiled.

"Is that so?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, he fights unlike any other person I've ever seen." Reisa said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Asuna asked.

"I wish I did since I can almost feel there's more to him than I actually know about him." Ai said.

"Of course, you do. You've only met him once." Miwako said.

"Twice, I actually saw him last night." Ai said.

"Was he protecting you again?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, he was." Ai smiled and the four continued to talk about the restaurant until they parted. Shortly afterwards, Miwako went to the local sports club and swam in a blue pretzel bikini as she did some swimming exercises.

Once she did a fair amount of them, she swam to the edge of the pool and began to climb up the steps. Just then, a hand gently held touched her hand and she looked up to see Segawa wearing a red speedo.

"Need a hand?" Segawa smiled.

"Oh, hi, Segawa-san, thank you." Miwako said as he assisted her in climbing out the pool. She sat on a nearby plastic pool chair and dried herself off after she removed her swim cap.

"Here you go." Segawa said as he handed her a cocktail glass and sat on another pool chair.

"Thank you." Miwako said as she drank it and didn't notice the sly look in Segawa's eye as she did. They talked and spoke about the recent vigilante events.

"Ever since I mentioned those people, you and your friends have had a rough time." Segawa sadly said.

"Oh, it's not your fault at all." Miwako said.

"I want you to have faith in me; I'm on your side, after all." Segawa said.

"I know that but…" Miwako answered before Segawa placed his hands on her shoulders in a supporting fashion.

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me. It's hard to see you suffer like this." Segawa said and Miwako smiled before noticing his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"That injury…" Miwako said.

"Oh, this? It's just an injury I got, I'll be fine." Segawa said while shrugging off his injury.

"I see. You'd better be more careful." Miwako said and after more minutes passed, she started to feel faint.

"Is there something wrong?" Segawa said as Miwako placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Yes, I feel slightly faint." Miwako said.

"May I drive you home?" Segawa asked.

"That's kind of you but I'd better phone home and ask them to pick me up." Miwako said.

"I insist." Segawa said before Miwako stood up.

"I'll be all right. Goodbye, Segawa-san." Miwako said as she walked to the locker room and opened her locker. She reached for her cellphone in her clothes and before she could dial the number for one of her servants to pick her up, she lost consciousness as she slumped over to the floor in the empty room; unaware that the second-to-last Maid Master lurked in the shadows.

_Two hours later_

Miwako was in the basement of the Maid Masters' hideout and was tied to a bed with her arms above her head with her feet tied with both ends of it. Asuna, who had been captured during a walk, was tied to a pole undressed with her hands restrained and she squealed in terror as Segawa and his lackey entered the room wearing nothing but their masks.

Seeing Segawa's face again made Asuna tremble with fear and she whimpered as he and his lackey approached her and Miwako. Since they finally captured their original intended target, they planned to have their way with her first before finishing up with Miwako.

"Welcome to your new home." Segawa smiled at the frightened maid as he approached her with his manhood awake and sweated poured down her forehead. Suddenly, a boom was heard and both of the Maid Masters' attention was drawn away from the pink-haired woman.

Just then, the door was kicked open and Earl jumped through the door. He launched chains from his sleeves and wrapped them around both of the Maid Masters' necks.

As they gasped for air, Earl leaped forward and gave a split kick that sent them flying apart while simultaneously severing his chains from his wrists. Segawa hit a locker headfirst while the other Maid Master flew into a wall and Asuna looked at Earl with amazement as she figured out that he was the vigilante her friends spoke of.

Thinking fast, Earl jumped to Asuna and broke the ropes holding her wrists. She rubbed her wrists and covered her breasts before noticing that Earl was handing her his jacket.

She accepted it and he rushed over to Miwako. He snapped her ropes apart and tapped her shoulders but she only groaned in response.

Earl placed his hand on her forehead and after some moments passed, her eyes snapped open as she felt the drug wear off immediately. She looked at him and she rubbed her head as her senses returned to normal.

"Aren't you Earl?" Miwako asked as she sat up.

"There's no time to explain. You and your friend over there get out of here and call the police." Earl instructed. Miwako nodded and hurried over to Asuna before the two fled the room.

"No!" Segawa said before Earl gave him a vicious kick to the chest and used the chain to strangle him before yanking him forward. He fell forward and Earl punched the back of his head before charging at the recovering Maid Master.

He kneed his side against the wall and the Maid Master yelled before Earl grabbed his throat. He strangled him before bashing the back of his skull on the wall and punched his nose.

Blood trickled from his nostrils as Earl punched his jaw and slammed his head onto his knee before kicking him in the stomach. The man groaned before being hurled against the pole and loss consciousness.

Earl looked over to Segawa starting to move before walking over to the pole and placing his hands over it. He snapped it in half with ease and Segawa gasped before seeing Earl slowly walking over to them with the pole halves.

"Wait!" Segawa started to say before Earl bludgeoned his chest with the first half and cracked his knees with the second half. He fell onto his back while yelling in pain before Earl gave him a kick that broke his jaw.

Segawa started lose consciousness before Earl slammed the pipes on either side of him and punched his face until he had black eyes. He tried to crawl about but Earl noticed his medieval knife he had with him earlier and grabbed it before proceeding to stab him through his leg.

He let out a weak scream before Earl grabbed his throat and opened a locker before stuffing him into it. Earl slammed the door and punched the center, causing Segawa's moans of pain to continue as there was a hole in it showing where he was struck.

He ripped the locker door off and dragged Segawa out before holding him steady. Then with all of his energy, Earl bashed his head against Segawa's before he finally collapsed in a heap and lie still.

Earl grabbed him by the back of his arm and twisted it before throwing him onto his unmoving partner. He cracked his knuckles and sighed that the Maid Masters' threat was finally over.

Then, he heard police sirens outside the warehouse and smiled.

_Meanwhile_

The police stormed the warehouse and found Segawa and his partner before they arrested them. Asuna and Miwako, both wearing concealing blankets given to them by the police, stood outside with the newly arrived Reisa and Ai as the police carried Segawa into the back of a police ambulance while they all stared at him with disgust.

"Lying snake." Ai growled under her breath before looking to a police officer approach her and Miwako.

"Ma'am, can you and your friend come with us?" The officer asked.

"For questioning?" Asuna asked.

"That and take you to the hospital to see if anything happened to you while you were drugged." The officer said to her and Miwako.

"Yes, but have you seen Earl?" Miwako asked.

"Earl?" The officer asked.

"The one we told you about who freed us?" Asuna said.

"Ma'am, we only found two men at the scene." The officer explained before Asuna and Miwako realized that Earl must have taken off. Then, they loaded into another ambulance before driving away and Ai sighed as she and Reisa began to leave the authorities to comb the building for evidence.

"It looks like this whole event of Maid Masters is finally over." Reisa said.

"Yeah, and I wonder if we'll see Earl again." Ai said.

"I think you can bet on that." Earl said as he appeared from an alleyway and Ai couldn't contain herself as she hugged him. He smiled at her and stroked her back as she embraced him.

"It's nice to see you again, Ai-chan and you, too, Reisa." Earl smiled.

"Good evening, Earl." Reisa said.

"Earl, you're a real superhero!" Ai said as she hugged Earl.

"Thank you, Ai-chan, but do you have a place where I can talk to you two?" Earl asked.

"Follow us." Reisa said and Ai hugged Earl's arm as her breasts encased it. He blushed at this but walked next to Ai as she and Reisa guided him to the Muko-Muko Maid Café where they sat in the kitchen talking.

"Earl, we can't thank you enough." Reisa said.

"Actually, Ai-chan, Reisa, there's more you should know about me." Earl said.

"What is it, then?" Ai asked before Earl proceeded to remove his mustache and set his sunglasses on a nearby counter; revealing himself to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Both of the maids now wore shocked expressions on their face at the true identity of their rescuer and he easily understood their surprise.

"You're…." Ai managed to utter.

"I know this would come as a surprise." Naruto chuckled before Reisa was the first of the two to gain her composure.

"Given that you're here, I assume that your homeland sent you here to deal with the Maid Masters, correct?" Reisa said.

"You're half-right since I was sent here to track down those bastards and subdue them enough for the police to capture without any problem." Naruto said.

"I see and how did you manage to find us in time before anything occurred?" Reisa asked.

"Well, I put Hiraishin marks on the bottom of your shoes." Naruto explained.

"Hiraishin marks?" Reisa asked before Naruto reached into his pocket and revealed said blade. He presented it to her and she studied its mark.

"When I first came here, I guided these marks around the place with my chakra and planted them on you and your friends' heels. With the way the marks work, I could tell exactly when you were in danger and come to your rescue." Naruto said.

"What about Asuna? How did you find her and Yuzuki in time?" Reisa asked.

"I planted a mark on her shoes' heel and managed to find her." Naruto answered and Reisa nodded before Ai snapped out her stupor.

"I can't believe that the Naruto is here!" Ai said as she hugged Naruto again and he patted her back.

"Sorry, I had to trick all of you like that but if the Maid Masters knew I was here, they'd know not to bother you or else I'd come get them." Naruto explained as Ai continued to hug him.

"I understand that but I'm glad you came here." Ai said.

"Me, too." Naruto said.

"So, what will you do now?" Reisa asked and before Naruto could answer, they heard the door open. Quickly putting his sunglasses and mustache back on, he looked to see Asuna and Miwako enter the room.

"Miwako-senpai, Asuna, are you two alright?" Ai asked.

"Yes, we are." Asuna answered.

"Fortunately, nothing happened to either of us after Segawa drugged me." Miwako said before they both noticed Naruto and looked at him before bowing.

"Senpai, can you guess who this is?" Ai asked.

"He's Earl." Asuna said before Naruto took off his mustache and sunglasses, much to their shock.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?!" Miwako and Asuna said in disbelief at his presence before Ai placed two extra chairs behind them. They immediately sat down and looked at Naruto with amazed stares before learning why he was there.

"That makes absolute perfect sense." Miwako said.

"Yes, it does." Asuna answered.

"Well, I'm glad to help all of you." Naruto answered.

"Back to my original question, what will you do now?" Reisa asked.

"I guess I'll stay here until I see what happens to those Maid Masters on the news just to be safe." Naruto said.

"Where are you staying?" Ai asked.

"Nowhere, I've actually been camping in a forest dimension I made until morning." Naruto explained.

"Forest dimension?" Reisa asked.

"It would take forever to explain but I'll just stay there until I find out what happens to them." Naruto said.

"How about you stay with me?" Ai asked.

"Ai-chan, are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I am! You saved my life, after all." Ai smiled at him.

"Ai, I know you're grateful to him but you two barely know each other." Miwako said.

"Can he stay with you, then?" Ai said.

"Well, do you live far from here?" Naruto asked.

"No, out of the four of us, I live the closest to here." Ai said.

"I guess if you're okay with that, I'll stay with you and plus, being close to here might be the best for me." Naruto said.

"Hooray! I'm eternally grateful." Ai smiled.

"Well, Naruto, I suppose that's that, then." Reisa said as she abruptly stood and left the room. Though she didn't show it, she actually wouldn't have minded if Naruto decide to stay at her place for the time-being and left.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Reisa-san may be serious most of the time but she's very thoughtful." Asuna said to Naruto.

"Uh-huh." Naruto simply said.

"Oh, I forgot to give you back your jacket." Asuna said as she removed the jacket and held it out to Naruto.

"You can keep it." Naruto said.

"Oh, but it's yours." Asuna smiled.

"Can I have it, Naruto-kun?" Ai asked.

"Sure." Naruto said before Asuna handed the jacket to Ai and she smiled.

"I look like a biker girl." Ai said after she put the jacket on.

"Indeed." Miwako said before looking at her watch and saw it was 8 p.m.

"Well, then, I suppose I'd better be going." Miwako said before standing up.

"So long, Miwako-senpai."

"Good night, everyone and Naruto-kun?" Miwako said.

"Yeah?" said shinobi responded.

"Thank you, again." Miwako smiled and Naruto only nodded at her before she left the kitchen. Asuna and Ai gathered their purses before standing up before the orange-haired woman smiled at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let's get going." Ai said before Naruto stood up and followed her out the restaurant. After bidding farewell to Asuna, Naruto put his sunglasses and false mustache back on as he walked alongside Ai; still wanting to keep a low profile.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you like to eat?" Ai asked.

"Well, I'm not really picky but I love ramen a lot." Naruto said.

"Ramen? You've got it." Ai said before she went inside a nearby convenience store and purchased a pack of ramen before heading home. She opened the door and welcomed Naruto inside.

"Welcome home, Master!" Ai said and Naruto chuckled as he understood she was saying this as a nod to her usual work greeting. She guided him to the living room and sat across from him on the couch.

"So, Naruto-kun, are you hungry now?" Ai asked.

"I could eat." Naruto said and Ai got up to cook the ramen. She vanished into the kitchen after handing Naruto the TV manual so he could find the news and he found the news channel.

He watched the news and it showed the injured Maid Masters being shown boarding a prison bus. He smiled at the news in satisfaction and he listened on as they mentioned his alter ego's actions but stated they couldn't find any about him given his appearance.

Shortly, Ai came back in the living room carrying a bowl of ramen and set it down in front of Naruto.

"Thanks, Ai-chan." Naruto said.

"Can I get you anything else, Naruto-kun?" Ai said as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees and smiled at him. He managed to avoid looking away at the tops of Ai's breasts slowly bobbing a short distance away and nervously chuckled.

"I'm good." Naruto said and Ai giggled before sitting in a nearby recliner to watch the news with him. Once they saw the Maid Masters were definitely going to be behind bars (or for another choice of words, recuperating in the prison hospital) for some time, they looked to each other with smiles.

"Naruto-kun, you're a true savior." Ai smiled at Naruto, who gave her a friendly grin after slurping the last of his noodles. Once the news regarding the Maid Masters ended, Ai sat in her recliner writing manga sketches and Naruto idly sat on the couch.

"Say, Naruto-kun, would you like to read my manga?" Ai asked.

"Sure, is it from Shōnen Jump?" Naruto asked.

"As much as I love their manga, this is actually my very own manga." Ai said as she presented the sketchbook to Naruto and he read through it. He smiled at Ai's maid fetish and read through it to where he easily recognized her drawing of him in his Earl disguise fighting the Maid Master-look-alikes.

"This is one awesome manga. I take it you're an upcoming mangaka?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Ai said.

"It's fun but kickass at the same time." Naruto said and Ai smiled as she rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Well…" Ai smiled.

"Have you thought of a name for your story?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet but how does the Maid Guardian sound?" Ai asked.

"Not bad at all." Naruto said before looking at his watch.

"Say, do you have a shower I can use? I've been kind of bathing in waterfalls for the past two nights." Naruto said and Ai guided him to her bedroom bathroom where her bath/shower combination was.

"Will this do?" Ai said.

"Yes, it will." Naruto smiled and before he could thank Ai, the door closed with herself apparently having left. He entered the shower half of the bath and closed the glass door behind him before turning on the shower.

As he bathed inside the shower, he could have sworn he heard some water running but ignored the thought and continued to wash. He washed himself as the bathroom became steamy and he exited out the shower.

As he dried off with a nearby towel with Ai had left for him, he didn't notice that the tub was wet and he lightly cracked open the door.

"Oh, Ai-chan, do you have a bathrobe I could borrow?" Naruto asked.

"It's on the other side of the bathroom door." Ai called from the bedroom and Naruto reached for the other side of the doorknob before grabbing said bathrobe. He pulled it into the bathroom and shut the door before putting it on.

Naruto exited the bathroom and found Ai sitting on her bed wearing a bathrobe. She waved at him and he smiled back before noticing her lowly closed robe.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how do I look?" Ai said as she ran her fingers through her hair and he noticed it was wet.

"Call me crazy but did you wash your hair?" Naruto asked.

"You might be right about that." Ai smiled before Naruto tried to avoid looking at her chest.

"So, I forgot to ask you earlier but where do I sleep?" Naruto asked before Ai arose from the bed and sauntered over to him. He backed against the bathroom door and Ai stood in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ai said.

"If I'm sleeping on the couch, I'd better get going. Don't want to keep you up all night." Naruto blushed as Ai reached up and placed her hand on his cheek before stroking it.

"Naruto-kun, didn't you notice?" Ai smiled.

"Notice what?" Naruto asked.

"I was bathing in the tub while you showered." Ai said before she reached for her sash and undid it. Naruto watched in amazement as her robe opened and dropped it to the floor to expose her toned, curvaceous body to him.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto said as he grew hard underneath the bathrobe and Ai wrapped her arms around him. He moaned as she pressed her warm body against his and his heart throbbed in his chest as Ai rested her head on him.

"Naruto-kun, you're so cute when you're flustered." Ai said before rubbing his chest and as she hugged him, she felt his manhood through his bathrobe against her stomach. Naruto broke out of his frozen state and hugged Ai before kissing her forehead.

She kissed his jawline before he undid his sash and gave Ai the chance to open his robe. With his manhood exposed, she wrapped her fingers around it and pumped it while marveling at its size.

He kissed Ai before placing his hands on her rear and groped at her derriere while she stroked his manhood. Their tongues immediately greeted upon entry of Ai's mouth and her purple eyes focused on his blue ones in the meantime.

Ai began moving backwards as Naruto moved forward until they fell onto her bed and rolled around in a passionate embrace. They eventually killed rolling around with him on his back and Ai sitting on his lap while still kissing him.

Naruto continued to rub Ai's back as she sat on top of him and their eyes continued to look into one another. He sat up and placed his hands on the back of Ai's head to hold her close whiles he stroked his whiskers.

Given how warm she felt, he could tell Ai had bathed and she traced her fingers against his whiskers. Both moaned in their kiss while she felt Naruto's erection directly in front of her womanhood and she felt her breasts pressing on his chest.

They separated their lips and resumed licking each other's tongues before Naruto broke their licking match. He squeezed Ai's breasts together and licked the tops of them while she remained still.

Ai moaned as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into her mounds and rubbed them against one another. She slightly leaned back and placed her legs on either side of him.

She blushed as he kneaded and caressed her orbs of flesh while moaning. Naruto brushed his manhood against her folds and he moaned before licking her tit.

Naruto's tongue brushed and flicked against Ai's nipple while she moaned in excitement. She dug her nails into the bed as he groped her chest and he planted his lips on her bud.

She smiled as Naruto toyed with her breasts while suckling her tit and he rubbed his lips together on her chest. He held her mounds together before releasing her nipple and started licking both of them.

His fingers rubbed and massaged her mounds together while he rubbed his tongue against them. Ai whimpered as his tongue wagged and swayed on her buds before gently biting into the left one.

Naruto carefully gnawed on the soft flesh as Ai remained in his lap and placed her hand on the back of his head. He held what he was able to of her chest as he rubbed his canines on her breast and softly gnawed on it.

Ai moaned as he opened his mouth and gripped her hardened tits before proceeding to twist them. He buried his head in her bosom and licked her heart as he pulled on her aroused buds.

She smiled and planted her hand on the back of his head as he licked the inside of her breasts. Naruto kept his head buried within her cleavage and smiled at the softness before eventually freeing himself.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" Ai said.

"Yes?" Naruto responded.

"I know you didn't hear me bathing a few minutes ago but you've made me wet again." Ai said before Naruto lie back and she straddled his neck. He lightly brushed his hand on her crouch and she smiled down at him.

"Well, then, I'll just wet you up again." Naruto said while rubbing his hand on her folds and clit and she moaned as he did so. He planted his hand on her left breast and squeezed it as he continued to tease Ai's womanhood.

She moaned before his middle finger entered her wetness and wagged inside of her walls. Naruto kept his hand planted on Ai's wetness and his free fingers rubbed her aroused clit.

Ai's blushing face glowed with arousal as she felt Naruto's finger dig into her wetness before he removed it and spread her folds apart. He licked at her walls before he began prodding and brushing his fingers on her clit.

He wagged and swayed his tongue within Ai's walls as she sat over him. She held his hand to her mound as he groped her and fondled it while licking into her wetness.

Ai wiggled as Naruto's tongue dug into her warmth and lashed at her walls while he squeezed her breast. She mewled as he brushed his fingers on her clit and tasted her innards before reaching down to glide her finger across Naruto's forehead.

He groaned as she reached back and stirred her finger on the tip of his tower. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around it and slowly pumped it upon hearing Naruto's moans of pleasure beneath her.

Ai felt her orgasm getting closer as the blonde's tongue surveyed her womanhood and he began to rub his thumb on her clit in place of his hand. She continued to stroke and pull on his manhood as he licked into her arousal.

He shivered at her touch and the orange-haired woman smiled at his reaction. The blonde's fingers continued to arouse Ai's breast and clit as she stirred his manhood in return before it finally paid off.

She moaned as she came and her fluids came rushing out of her entrance onto Naruto's tongue. He licked up her fluids and she leaned back while panting.

"You sure do taste great, Ai-chan." Naruto said before Ai got off him and sat next to his head. She smiled down at him and trailed her finger through his lips before placing it in her mouth; tasting her own release.

As Naruto sat up, he looked at Ai crawling towards him and he stood up on the bed. She faced his manhood and she pressed her breasts together on it.

Naruto moaned from the incredible softness his length was surrounded by Ai's mounds as she held them together and rubbed them on it. Ai smiled as she massaged and caressed it before he began to thrust into her cleavage.

It pumped through her mounds and she giggled as she squeezed them on his charging manhood. Ai's tongue licked against the tip of his member and smoothly licked his foreskin.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto moaned while jetting his hips forward and sending his manhood into Ai's bosom. She smiled at how hard he was and wagged her tongue against his erection before taking it into her mouth.

Naruto moaned once again as she pumped her mouth down the head of his cock as he drove it into her jiggling breasts and licked his glory. He placed his hand on Ai's head and guided her movements as she sucked him off.

Ai's heaving orbs jiggled on Naruto's manhood as he rocketed it into her mouth and he shivered at her warm saliva drenching it She kneaded her breasts together on his hilt and he smiled at her new yet skilled paizuri methods.

She watched his manhood plow through her cleavage and flew into her mouth while she moaned from the taste of it. Ai licked it as Naruto shot into her mounds and she rubbed her bouncing bosom on his member.

Naruto moaned as he felt his cock twitching within Ai's mouth and she closed in her eyes in excitement at tasting his cum. She bopped her mouth on his manhood and sucked on the head of his glory.

Finally, the blonde's cum emerged from his manhood and filled Ai's mouth so much that half dripped down her breasts. She gulped down the semen as it stuck to her throat and freed his hilt from her cleavage soon after she was done swallowing.

She seductively looked at Naruto while slowly licking his foreskin before giving it a kiss and released it from her cleavage. Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead and sat down only to be straddled by Ai.

The orange-haired woman wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he embraced her in return. He rested Ai on her back and placed his arms on either side of her while prodding his cock on her folds.

"Ai-chan…" Naruto said as Ai stared back at him.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun, I'll be alright." Ai said to Naruto and he braced himself as he pressed his length through her entrance until he had broken her barrier. She moaned from this before her breasts bobbed a single time and her face turned redder.

She rubbed Naruto's back and nodded at him before he gripped her waist. Naruto held onto Ai before he started banging his manhood into her core and she bucked her hips to counter his movements.

Ai's breasts bobbed as the blonde drove his length into her walls and her eyes glistened with pleasure. Naruto moaned at Ai's tightness as she slightly sat up and her breasts started heaving up against his chest.

She moved her hands to the back of his head as he held onto her small waist and pounded his member into the depths of her pussy. Naruto moaned as Ai's walls grinded his erection as she moved her hips and her eyes shut with a happy expression appearing on her face.

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Ai's before she gave his lips a quick lick. He released her waist and she fell onto her back a moment before he palmed her jiggling mounds.

Ai's eyes opened as she loudly moaned and Naruto fondled and groped her bouncing breasts. His cock shot into her wetness and thrashed against her innards with great force.

The copper-haired woman's mounds jiggled and Naruto moaned as he charged his manhood into her wetness. She moved her hands and cupped his face before stroking his whiskers.

Ai and Naruto smiled as they caressed one another before pressing their lips together with cerulean eyes staring into purple ones. Their tongues rubbed and licked against each other as Naruto's fingers massaged the curvaceous maid's heaving mounds.

The purple-eyed woman moaned with glee as he squeezed and groped the soft flesh of her breasts. She lovingly stroked his face and both moaned into each other's mouths as they worked their hips together.

Naruto rammed his length into Ai's pussy and she grew tighter with each of his thrusts. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him.

She rubbed his back and both blissfully moaned as Naruto's hardness rumbled the inside of AI's warmth. The shinobi rocketed his manhood into Ai's tightness and it rubbed against her caverns walls.

Naruto and Ai's tongue's lashed and wildly slobbered as they dueled while her nails started to dig into his back. He lightly groaned from this before Ai broke their kiss and started nibbling on his neck.

She tightly held on his back and he felt his balls growing tighter as he slammed his cannon into Ai's insides. Naruto's hips thundered forward his member raged into her grinding warmth and her mind slowly grew blank with ecstasy.

However, she slowly realized that Naruto's member was beginning to twitch within her pussy and smothered her lips back on him. Their reunited lips also gave way to another tongue match as his fingers massaged and kneaded her jiggling bosom.

He freed her mounds and gripped her nipples before pulling them upright. Ai groaned into his mouth as she held onto him and both of their eyes sparkled with intense passion.

The maid mewled in the kiss as Naruto pinched and yanked her aroused tits as he simultaneously tweaked them at the same time. Both moaned as Ai's innards were banged against a final time before wrapping around Naruto's cock and it spasmed before spraying his semen into her core.

Ai and Naruto deepened their kiss as the substance burst from her entrance and coated both of their crotches. He prevented himself from falling on Ai and they stared at each other before he broke their kiss.

Naruto pulled out of Ai's entrance and what about to ask her how good the sex was to her. However, the blushing, ecstatic look on her face said everything and he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him as she panted and sweated until she caught her breath. Naruto grinned at Ai as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and she placed her hands on his shoulders before she rose.

Ai spread her legs and held onto his shoulders before sliding down his manhood. Naruto placed his hands on her rear as she started rolling her hips forward and grinded his erection.

He smiled as her plump rear smacked against his lap and drove his cock upright into her wetness. Ai lightly placed her forehead against his as he slammed his member into her pussy and her walls were slammed into by his tower.

For the time being, Ai's breasts jiggled and bounced against Naruto's chest as she thrust against him. He maintained his grip on her plump rear as he looked into Ai's eyes and pounded his member into her caverns.

Naruto and Ai moaned as he fell onto his back while gripping her jiggling bosom and kneaded her breasts. The orange-haired maid's hands remained planted on Naruto's shoulders as she rode him and she smiled at his groping.

He jerked his cannon into her wetness as she thrust down onto his hardness and her breasts bobbed about in his hands. Naruto crashed his erection into Ai's womanhood and she moaned at his intense yet pleasure-filled impacts while shaking her hips.

Ai whimpered from Naruto's manhood pumping into her entrance and she rolled her hips forward in correspondence. She felt his length striking her walls and moaned while his fingers squeezed her heaving mounds.

As he fondled her breasts, he noticed she grew tighter by the second and knew it wouldn't be much longer. She leaned forward and Naruto temporarily took his hands off her breasts to allow them to bounce over his face.

He licked at her tits as her orbs of flesh swayed over him and Ai smiled while moaning at this. She watched him press her bouncing mounds together and planted his mouth on her left bud.

Naruto suckled it while her heaving breasts jiggled over him and he kneaded them against one another. Sweat dripped from Ai as she wiggled her hips together a few more times before her pussy squeezed his length and his semen erupted from it while coating her womb.

Ai moaned while Naruto lightly bit into her breast and moaned with her as his release oozed out of her lower orifice onto the bed. A moment later, she turned onto her front and balanced herself on all fours.

Naruto got behind her and gripped her rear before his cock returned to her moist womanhood. Ai shivered in joy from this before he started to pummel his cannon into her wetness and her breasts swung forward.

Flesh colliding against flesh was heard through the room as Naruto's erection slammed into AI's warmth and she tightly held onto the sheets. Sweat rained from Naruto and Ai's body as he slammed his manhood into her core and her eyes continued to glow with lust.

Naruto moaned at Ai's ever growing tightness before placing his chest on her back and cupped her jiggling bosom. She moaned and pressed her lips against his as he pistoned his manhood forward into her warmth.

Blue and purple eyes met as Naruto slammed his cock into her entrance and it rubbed against her walls. He rubbed his tongue against her tongue and both opened their mouths to allow their French-kissing to move a step forward as she licked the roof of her mouth.

Meanwhile, she licked the underside of his tongue and both moaned as Naruto caressed and squeezed her breasts together. Ai's tongue licked the underside of Naruto's tongue as he returned the favor and buried his fingers within the jiggling orbs of flesh while groping them excessively.

Ai's mind returned to being blank with pleasure as she fell onto her front and Naruto resorted to gripping her waist instead. Her eyes closed as her breasts pressed against the bed and bobbed on it while Naruto shot his hips forward.

He smiled as his manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed into her core. Ai's lusty smile remained on her face as her defender jetted his cannon into her wetness and his impacts reached the depths of her stomach.

The sweaty shinobi's erection thundered into Ai's pussy while he closed his eyes with a big smile on his face as a third orgasm quickly approached and this kept their excitement as high as could be. Naruto groaned as his balls grew tighter along with her walls on his manhood and Ai continued to moan.

At last, her innards coiled around his erection and a mega tsunami of washed out of her before pouring onto her bed. Naruto pulled his member out of AI's walls and collapsed next to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ai smiled back at her lover and turned in his direction to kiss him while he groped her rear mounds. The orange-haired woman moaned in their kiss before they moved to the headboard and Ai clicked a nearby light switch.

She pulled up some of the blankets and only covered their waists as she cuddled Naruto while he rested on his back. Ai kissed all of Naruto's whiskers before resting her head on his heart and he brushed his fingers through her hair while watching the energetic maid fall asleep before he did the same.

_The next morning_

Ai and Naruto; wearing his sunglasses and false mustache; left her house before heading to Muko-Muko Maid Café and entered it. They headed to the lounge area and found all of Reisa, Miwako, and Asuna there drinking some coffee.

"Good morning, Ai, Naruto-kun." The three answered.

"Good morning!" Ai energetically answered.

"Good morning." Naruto smiled as he and Ai took a seat next to the other three maids.

"I assume you all saw the news last night?" Reisa asked.

"Yes, it seems Segawa and his followers will get what's coming to them after all." Miwako said.

"Thankfully, so." Asuna said as she drank her coffee.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Naruto-kun here." Ai said as she hugged Naruto and he stroked her side.

"Indeed, it is." Miwako smiled.

"I can see it now, The Maid Guardian and his great harem." Ai said before pulling a mini-notepad out the pocket of her new leather jacket and writing the title down.

"The Maid Guardian and His Great Harem?" Miwako asked.

"That's what she's calling her manga." Naruto said.

"Yep! Naruto-kun is the Maid Guardian and we're his great harem." Ai said and everyone in the room spat out their coffee in surprise. Naruto and Ai moved back before the hot liquid hit them and watched the other maids caught their breaths.

"His harem? Do you mean in your story or in actual life?" Miwako asked.

"I meant in actual life." Ai smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, Ai-chan, how is that you, Reisa, Miwako, and Asuna are my harem?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just the sort of thing you'd see in an action/romance anime series were a hero with incredible fighting skills rescues a ton of damsels in distress and they later become his harem. Don't you all agree?" Ai asked and Naruto and the other three maids only looked at one another. With his apparent new relationship with Ai, Naruto never thought about having a harem and looked at Reisa.

_"It sure sounds like a harem from anime; Ai the bundle of energy, Reisa the cool-minded blonde of the bunch, Miwako the smart one, and finally Asuna the…hmm…aside from being incredibly hot, I can't think of a title for her."_ Naruto thought.

"Reisa-san, don't you think being part of Naruto-kun's harem would be great?" Ai asked.

The blonde maid looked away and hid the reaction on her face while the Miwako and Asuna had blushes. Reisa stood up and headed for the door before Ai had a sly look on her face.

"Well, girls, what do you think?" Ai smiled.

"I've work to do." Reisa said and Miwako followed suit.

"Likewise." Miwako said and Ai smiled.

"So, Miwako-senpai, have you decided to stay after all?" Ai said.

"Yes, I have. Despite Asuna returning to work here, I've decided to stay since I really enjoy the atmosphere here." Miwako smiled to Ai.

"Glad you're both staying!" Ai smiled.

"Not to mention it even feels safer thanks to you, Naruto-kun." Miwako said and the blonde smiled at her.

"Wait, what about being Naruto-kun's harem?" Ai asked.

"Harem…" Miwako said.

"Well, aren't you two interested?" Ai asked again.

"Uh, well…." Asuna said before looking at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time!" Miwako said.

"It's time to open up shop." Asuna said before she and Miwako started to leave towards the locker room.

"Ai-chan, you really read too much manga, ya know?" Naruto said and Ai giggled.

"Who doesn't love a good harem?" Ai smiled.

"But, we barely know each other." Naruto said and Ai stood up before standing in front of him. She smiled and rested her head against his heart.

"That didn't stop any of us from trusting you." Ai said and Naruto smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her back. He knew Ai raised a good point and chuckled at her before she kissed his chin.

"Well, I'd better be going. I'll be back later, all right?" Naruto said before Ai gave him another kiss and brightly at him.

"See ya later, Naruto-kun and remember; we get out early today." Ai said before he left the lounge and he smiled back at her before being on his way. The orange-haired maid smiled before heading to the locker room and changed into her maid's outfit for the day.

_Later on_

Naruto, after wandering throughout Akihabara, returned to the café and opened the door. He was greeted by Asuna and guided to a table before he looked around.

The atmosphere seemed to be twice as cheerful as the previous time he was there and he looked to see Miwako standing next to him. She smiled at him and he returned the friendly gesture.

"What would you like to order, master?" Miwako asked and Naruto once again ordered the special. As she left to get said order, he spotted Ai a short distance from the kitchen and she shared his gaze before blowing a quick kiss his direction.

Naruto smiled back at her and she giggled before continuing her work. Shortly, Miwako returned with his order and set the plates in front of him.

"Enjoy, Master." Miwako smiled.

"Thank you, I will." Naruto said before eating and as he finished, he noticed a piece of paper under one of the plates. He lifted the plate and found it was a note.

_"Meet me in my office once you've finished eating, The Chief."_ The note answered and Naruto almost forgot that Reisa was the new manager of the restaurant. After paying Miwako, he headed to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come on." Said Reisa and Naruto did as told before seeing the blonde woman working at the desk that used to belong to Koya. She looked at him and nodded at him.

"Hey, Reisa, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Close the door." Reisa said and once it was closed, Naruto sat in front of her.

"Just how long do you intend to stay here?" Reisa asked.

"Well, the reason I'm sticking around is because I'm worried that some people may try to mimic the Maid Masters' stalking. If there's one thing I know about people, they're crazy enough to copy other nutcases." Naruto said and Reisa nodded.

"I see but I have a special meeting for you to attend after work once everyone has left." Reisa said.

"Sure. Where do we meet and what's the meeting about?" Naruto asked.

"We'll meet in the locker room and you'll discover why in there." Reisa said.

"Why not here?" Naruto asked.

"For certain reasons, I can't explain why." Reisa answered.

"Um, okay." Naruto answered before leaving the office and closing the door. He turned around and found Ai standing nearby.

"Hey." Ai smiled.

"Hello, Ai-chan." Naruto smiled.

"So, what did the Chief talk to you about?" Ai asked.

"Something about a meeting after work." Naruto said.

"Is it about the harem?" Ai giggled before Naruto sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not about that, Ai-chan, anyway, this meeting might take a while so I might come back late." Naruto said.

"It's no problem. If you come back late, just knock on the door." Ai said.

"Got it." Naruto said and while they would have normally kissed or affectionately stroked one another afterwards, they remembered they were in a place where customers weren't allowed to be romantic with maids so they refrained from being intimate. Later, the shop closed and Naruto did Ai, Asuna, and Miwako ado before heading down to the locker room.

He opened the door and found Reisa standing with her locker open. She stood there wearing a violet bra that hardly contained her ample cleavage and black trousers and he only blinked.

"Sorry, Reisa, I'll just leave until you're dressed." The flustered Naruto said before Reisa sighed.

"Naruto, you're fast at bashing a perverts' head in but you seem to be pretty slow when grasping obvious details." Reisa sighed as she dug inside and Naruto took a gamble. He entered the room and before Reisa's could react, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She looked back and realized that Naruto's shirt was on the floor. He caressed her small waist and palmed her bra-covered mound before fondling her.

"Obvious details, huh?" Naruto asked before lightly kissing the crane of Reisa's neck as he caressed her shapely form. Moans left her mouth as Naruto kissed her and she smiled back at him.

"To the shower." Reisa moaned before Naruto kissed her cheek and she moaned in bliss. Though it took a while to fully grasp her invitation, he finally understood it was a call for intimacy and one he had no intention of turning down.

"Just a moment, Reisa-chan." Naruto said before he undid her bra clasp and without separating, they moved to the shower room with him squeezing her breasts the whole way. Reisa moaned before they stood in front of a shower stall and she reached back to brush her hand on the bulge in Naruto's pants.

He smiled at this before she found his zipper and pulled it down. In return, he unbuttoned her form-fitting trousers and left her in her thong of the same color.

She freed herself from his hold and pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. Reisa observed his erection's size and foreskin before immediately blowing on it.

Naruto smiled as she opened a shower stall and he removed her thong before she gestured for him to enter the stall with her. Once they were inside, she turned on the shower and warm water poured down their bodies.

With her back to Naruto, he leaned against the wall and caressed Reisa's breasts. She moaned as she clamped her inner thighs together on his member and he began thrusting though them.

Reisa placed her hands against the opposing wall and moaned as Naruto's member charged through her inner thighs. Her mounds jiggled in his hands as he rubbed and caressed them together while pounding his erection forward.

The blonde woman moaned as Naruto drove his cock through her clamped thighs and she felt it rubbing against her clit with tremendous force. Both blondes groaned as the whiskered man groped and fondled her heaving breasts while her hands stayed on the wet wall.

As he pounded through her thighs, Reisa felt her innards beginning to wetten from just the sensation of Naruto's hardness and she whimpered from his impacts. She looked down at his erection and he moaned as she stared at its foreskin.

Naruto moaned as he squeezed and groped Reisa's breasts before she broke away from him. To his surprise, she turned around and kneeled before she pressed her mounds together on his erection.

He continued pumping his manhood into her wet cleavage and she licked his foreskin slowly. Reisa blew on it as Naruto drove his cock into her mounds and she opened her mouth before taking it in.

She bopped and pumped her head on the tip of Naruto's hilt as he sent it into her mouth. She moaned as she specifically rubbed her tongue on his foreskin as she sucked on his hardness

Naruto moaned as Reisa massaged his manhood with her breasts and he shot his member into them. He watched as she squeezed and rubbed her orbs on his manhood while his movements made them bounce about.

By now, Reisa felt her arousal trickling from her womanhood down her inner thighs and she felt Naruto's throbbing cock within her mouth. She opened her mouth and continued brushing her tongue on his foreskin.

Shortly onwards, Naruto groaned as his member spurted out semen that stained both Reisa's face and breasts alike. She moaned as some of his semen poured down her face and allowed her tongue to lick it up as quickly as possible before the shower dissolved the substance.

Reisa smiled at the taste and Naruto removed his length from her breasts before she stood up. She spread her folds apart and dipped her finger into her wetness before gliding it across his lips.

He licked them and smiled at the taste before Naruto gripped her back. She spread her legs and he lifted her to place her against the mirror.

She held onto his shoulders as he slowly entered her pussy and broke her barrier. Reisa loudly moaned before Naruto pummeled his erection into her walls and he held onto her breasts as they started to bob about.

Reisa and Naruto moaned as he drove his cock into her caverns and her mounds jiggled in his hands. She closed her eyes as she felt his erection crash into her core and rubbed her innards.

Naruto squeezed and kneaded Reisa's bobbing breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She bucked them and her womanhood grinded his charging manhood in return.

He closed his eyes before kissing her and closing his eyes in pleasure with her. Naruto pumped his length into Reisa's warmth as she moved her hips against his and he held up her left breast.

Naruto placed his mouth on her tit and suckled it while the free orb jiggled. Warm water rained down both of their bodies as Reisa bucked her hips and her plump rear pressed on the mirror.

He rammed his hardness into her pussy and suckled her breast while the mound bobbed against his face. The blushing blonde woman opened her eyes and stroked Naruto's cheek; causing him to open his eyes.

His azure eyes stared into her auburn eyes as he pounded into her warmth and she grinded his cock as he banged it into her walls. Naruto took his mouth off Reisa's aroused tit and kissed her as she locked her arm around him again.

Naruto's tongue clashed with Reisa's as he banged his length into her wetness and she clanged to him tightly. Her breasts were rubbed and fondled by Naruto as he drove his cock into her wetness.

She and Naruto continue to stare into one another's eyes as they worked their hips together. He gripped her hard nipples and squeezed them while pulling them towards him.

Reisa's breasts heaved and bounced from Naruto's mighty thrusts while he kissed her. Steam filled up the room as Naruto deeply rammed his cock into Reisa's tight innards and he teased her tits.

The two blondes' tongues wriggled and rubbed against one another as he draw his hips forward; driving his erection into her core. Naruto felt Reisa getting tighter as he charged his member into her walls and a combination of sweat and water trailed down their bodies.

They broke their kiss and started licking one another's lips while she felt his cock vibrating within her walls. Naruto and Reisa rested their foreheads together as they neared their limits and he held onto her hard tits.

Naruto toyed with the buds as Reisa rode his member and held onto his shoulders along her legs remaining fastened around him for strong balance. He nuzzled Reisa before elevating her body upright enough for him to bury his head in her cleavage and lick her heart.

Reisa wrapped her arms around his head and moaned as he toyed with her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair and he kept his hold on her jiggling tits.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto slammed and pounded his erection into her walls. Naruto moaned inside of Reisa's mounds and she deeply blushed as she held onto him.

Pleasure filled every corner of her mind as Naruto jerked his vein-covered cannon into her warmth and she whimpered as his tower soared into her walls. Her eyes watered with lust as she bucked her hips and the shinobi licked the inside of her breasts.

Her blushing face had a twisted smile of lust and Naruto smiled inside of Reisa's breasts as his spiky hair touched her nipples. With a long moan from the pair, her inner juices and his semen burst out of her womanhood before spraying onto the floor.

Once Naruto's cock had ceased cumming into Reisa, both panted for a while before he pulled out of her and allowed her stand. She immediately turned around and placed her hands on the wall.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and reentered her wetness. Reisa moaned with glee as he drove his hips forward and pounded his cock into her walls.

Her breasts swayed and heaved forward as Naruto's manhood rumbled her innards. The sweaty man's crouch smacked against Reisa's ass and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her skull from the pleasure.

Naruto leaned forward and squeezed Reisa's bouncing breasts while pounding his cannon into her warmth. Reisa moaned with Naruto and sweat poured down their temples from both the sex and shower water alike.

Reisa looked back at Naruto as he fondled her soft orbs and pressed together. Naruto's manhood shot into her moist tunnels and rapidly struck her womb with great force.

He licked Reisa's earlobe and she shivered in pleasure from this. Naruto slammed his erection into her core and hit her walls while rubbing them at the same time.

Naruto ran his erection into Reisa's womanhood and she turned her head before he seized the chance to kiss her lips. She moaned into his mouth as russet eyes focused gazing into shimmering blue ones and she rubbed her tongue against his.

The blonde pair stood upright as Naruto caressed and squeezed Reisa's bust together as it heaved into the air. His member soared into her walls and flew into her stomach as she became tighter on his aching manhood.

The two closed their eyes and licked the insides of each other's mouths while sounds of flesh hitting flesh could easily be heard all the way in the locker room. Finally, Naruto unloaded what seemed like an ocean load of seeds into Reisa's stomach and half of it erupted from her pussy before pouring down the drain.

He gripped the underside of her legs and held them up before restarting his mighty thrusts. Reisa moaned as Naruto's cum-drenched manhood pumped into her semen-coated walls of flesh and she whimpered with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Reisa's breasts continued to jiggle and bounce into the air as she rode Naruto's hardness. He thrashed himself into her core and she loudly moaned with her lustful smile spread across her lovely face.

Naruto's shaft crashed and banged into her wetness as she bucked her hips. Her mounds bounced about freely as she felt his manhood striking deep into her body as she rode him and made her tight walls grind his every movement.

He surged his length into her pussy and she felt her arousal reach critical levels of lust as she bucked her hips. Naruto groaned as his cock unleashed a tidal wave of cum into Reisa's shapely body and she moaned as loudly as she could.

His cum oozed out of her womanhood once again and her was stained with his semen before the water washed it off. Reisa kissed Naruto and he helped her off his cock before setting her down.

"So, Reisa-chan, I'm guessing by our sex-a-thon that this has something to do with Ai-chan's harem idea." Naruto said.

"Yes, after giving it some proper thinking, I believe that being your harem would be interesting." Reisa said as she stood up.

"I thought you were opposed to the thought." Naruto said.

"It startled me at first but I think it'd be fine." Reisa said.

"What do Asuna and Miwako think?" Naruto asked before he and Reisa stepped out of the shower. She handed him a towel as she used another to dry off and he used his to do the same.

"Why not ask them yourself?" Reisa said as she wrapped her voluptuous body in the towel she used and opened her locker to hand Naruto an envelope. He opened it and it gave him an envelope giving him directions to both their addresses.

"Wow, then I'd better be going" Naruto said as he was filled with excitement and Reisa rubbed her hand on his balls while kissing him.

"Very well, then, Naruto-kun." Reisa said before separating from him and he got dressed before leaving the room. The new manager smiled after and shook her head at his energy.

Naruto left the Muko-Muko Maid Cafe and arrived at Asuna's home after following the coordinates. He rang the doorbell and she opened the door wearing her maid outfit.

"I've got your invitation." Naruto smiled and Asuna smiled before welcoming him inside. They sat on the couch and talked about Ai's proposed harem.

"So, Reisa-chan already told me you and Miwako accepted Ai-chan's harem idea." Naruto said.

"Absolutely!" Asuna smiled at Naruto.

"Well, then shall we?" Naruto said and Asuna crawled forward before pressing her lips on his. As the pair kissed, she unzipped his pants and stroked his member while his fingers ventured under her dress.

Ultramarine and diamond green eyes looked into one another as Naruto's fingers felt no undergarment on Asuna's crotch as his fingers wriggled into her womanhood. They brushed on her walls and her fingers remained wrapped on his cock.

As he rubbed his fingers inside of Asuna's pussy, his free hand squeezed her breast and she slid his pants off onto the floor. She moaned with him as they separated lips and she temporarily freed his manhood to toss her dress onto the floor.

Naruto moaned as Asuna squeezed her mounds together on his manhood and licked the tip of it vigorously. He moaned as Asuna licked the top of it and stirred her tongue around the top of his hilt.

She did likewise as she felt Naruto's fingers digging into her wetness and raising her arousal to new levels. Naruto's other hand rested on Asuna's rear and stroked her lower mounds as his fingers squirmed within her wet caverns.

Asuna's muffled moans were heard as she sucked on Naruto's member while massaging it and he rubbed his fingers inside of her folds. He stroked her and she rubbed her tits on his manhood.

Naruto and Asuna moaned together as they pleasured one another while he jerked his crotch upright into her breasts and by extension, her mouth. Her saliva drenched his manhood and she pressed her mounds together on his throbbing glory.

Soon, Naruto abruptly pulled his fingers out of Asuna's warmth after determining she was wet enough and she took her mouth off his glory before sitting up. She removed his shirt and straddled him before sinking down onto his member; destroying her hymen in the process.

He lay on his back and he waited until she started thrusting down onto his manhood. For the time being, he held onto her waist as she rolled her hips forward and grinded against him.

Naruto moaned at her tight innards and she moaned at his size before he started sending his length upright. It flew into her grinding caverns of wetness and struck her innards with tremendous impacts while her breasts heaved along with his movements.

Asuna placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and shook her hips on his manhood as he drove himself into her core. The pink-haired woman moaned as she rode Naruto's length as he shot it into her pussy and she grinded it with her hip movements.

His hands remained planted on Asuna's waist as her breasts jiggled a short distance from his face and she stroked Naruto in return. She worked her hips together while sent his hips flying upright into her innards and he sat up to place his hands on her ass mounds that repeatedly were hit by his lap.

Naruto pressed his lips against Asuna and he finally cupped what he could hold of her breasts as his member raged into her tightness. She held onto his shoulders as he thrust into her pussy and her eyes closed in bliss from the impacts that his manhood carried within her walls and she moaned as she brushed her tongue against his.

The pink-haired maid versed her hips against his as he squeezed and kneaded her heaving breasts together. Asuna was completely amazed from how strong Naruto's length within her pussy and her mind was fascinated with the strength of his member.

Her tongue rubbed and lashed against Naruto's as he charged his cock into her wetness. She closed her eyes as she and Naruto kissed from the lust charging from their bodies.

The blonde's manhood surged into Asuna's warmth and she moved her hands to his face. His erection flew into her wetness and she grinded it by shaking her hips on it.

Naruto broke the kiss and gently bit into Asuna's left breast as it bobbed about. She moaned as she felt his canines sinking into her pliable flesh and he moaned as he carefully gnawed on it.

Asuna cupped her free mound and caressed it against his forehead while it jiggled. She whimpered as she felt his cock swelling up within her walls and she knew it was only a matter of time before her orgasm would happen.

He squeezed and toyed with her chest as they squished against his face before he switched to the other mound. The pink-haired woman fondled her breast with Naruto's help and she shivered in joy as his manhood jerked into her walls.

Sweat boiled their bodies as they thrust against each other and Naruto engulfed her tit before suckling it. He gripped and pulled her other teat as it endless bobbed about.

Asuna closed her eyes again as Naruto suckled her tit and nipped at it single time. She ran her fingers through his hair and he suckled her tit as it jiggled.

The blonde felt Asuna's walls getting ready to enclose his manhood at any minute and he kept rocketing his member into her walls. She groaned as Naruto's member rumbled her innards and he freed her nipple to smother his lips against her.

Asuna moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill up her stomach as it burst from his member and he moaned from her tightness enclosing it. They moaned simultaneously as they came and he fell back to allow her to do the same.

Once they broke their kiss, they only stared at each other while panting and smiled. Asuna got off Naruto and lay on her side while arching her leg up.

He lay along her and entered her while lying on his side before ramming his hilt into her walls. Naruto cupped Asuna's breasts and buried his fingers into the huge flesh as they jiggled.

Asuna kept her leg arched in the air as Naruto pounded his cock into her entrance and his length rubbed her walls. He started licking her neck and Asuna squealed in pleasure as she felt his hardness reaching deep into her womb.

The blonde slammed and propelled his cock into the rosette's womanhood as he squeezed her bouncing orbs. Naruto brushed his tongue on Asuna's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut.

He nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls. She kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the couch and her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

Naruto's lust-fueled erection jerked through Asuna's folds and her derriere met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he nibbled her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them.

She felt another orgasm on the way and Naruto felt the same. Even so, he refused to lessen the speed of his thrusts as he crashed his member into her walls and she still smiled with her eyes sparkling under her eyelids.

Asuna placed her hands on top of Naruto's and helped him squeeze them as he jerked himself into her body. By now, there was a hickey on her neck and Naruto kissed the crane of her neck.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against the couch pillows and both Naruto and Asuna relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Asuna tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lip a single time before removing himself. He sat up and Asuna turned around to rest her head in his lap while he stroked her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, you're too incredible." Asuna panted and Naruto smiled down at her before kissing her forehead in appreciation. He looked at a nearby clock and it said 4:00 p.m.

"Well, Asuna-chan, I guess it's time for me to complete the harem." Naruto said before Asuna raised her head from his lap and smiled at him.

"All right, then and besides now that your harem initiation is nearly done, we'll get to do this all the time, right?" Asuna said as she swayed her breasts and Naruto framed her chin before kissing her.

"Count on it." Naruto said and Asuna smiled as he got dressed and donned his sunglasses. He left the house and even with the amount of sex, he didn't feel the least bit tired but he used a trick up his sleeve.

He entered an alleyway and looked around before using his Eternal Rinnegan to open a portal. Once inside, it closed behind him and he arrived at the front gate of what he presumed to be Miwako's mansion.

As he deactivated his dojutsu, Naruto looked around and he saw no one nearby before he pressed the intercom button. He spoke into it and the responding voice was told he been expected by Miwako since the early afternoon.

The gate opened and a butler greeted him once he reached the mansion. As the butler guided him to Miwako's room, he looked around and saw that she had countless maids around the gigantic mansion.

_"A totally rich woman who has nearly a dozen maids works as one herself."_ Naruto thought before he and the butler arrived at her room. Once informed that he had arrived, Miwako opened the door and smiled at Naruto.

"That'll be all, thank you." Miwako said before the butler left and Naruto saw she was wearing a bathrobe. He looked around her large room and walked to her colossal bed before they sat down on it

"Well, Naruto-kun, I assume you've nearly completed your harem since you're here." Miwako said.

"Yes, and last but definitely not the least is you." Naruto said as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on her nightstand. Miwako smiled at him and turned around before taking a deep breath.

"Then, make me yours." Miwako said with a blushing smile on her face and suddenly before she could blink, her robe dropped to the floor. To her surprise, she felt something hard between her legs and looked down to see Naruto's hard cock brushing on her pussy as he squeezed her breasts.

Naruto caressed her breasts and held onto them as he walked backwards. As he thrust between her legs, he noticed her wetness streaming from her pussy and looked at her blushing face.

"Miwako-chan, it's only been a second and you're so wet. Have you been expecting me the entire afternoon?" Naruto asked and Miwako nodded as he sat down while he thrust through her inner thighs. He squeezed and played with her breasts as she looked down at his member as it was half-soaked by her aroused pussy.

"Let's taste each other for a bit." Naruto said.

"Very well." Miwako responded before he rested on his back and she squeezed her breasts together on his cock. As she massaged his manhood with her ample breasts, he spread her folds apart and licked into her folds.

Miwako whimpered from his tongue wagged and swaying within her pussy as she squeezed her ample orbs together on his tower. As she did so, she stared at his exposed foreskin and slowly gave it a lick as she pressed her breasts together on it.

Naruto rubbed his fingers on her folds and licked into her folds as she sucked him off. Though she was curious about Naruto's stamina reserves from how well her fellow maids had described his fighting speed, she hadn't expected to be so wet less than a second after his manhood had contact with her body and much less, the many veins on it appeared to be nearly mesmerizing to her.

That thought aside, she licked the foreskin and blew on it before taking it into her mouth. Naruto started to lightly thrust into her cleavage and she groaned as she rubbed her tongue on his charging cannon.

Naruto did likewise as she combined her paizuri methods and pleasured his aching manhood while his tongue ventured into her tunnels. He licked her arousal and teased her folds and clit alike as he drove his manhood into her breasts.

To her surprise, her nipples were already becoming hard with arousal and she rubbed them on the veins of his jetting manhood. Naruto felt his length twitching and gave Miwako's rear a squeeze to catch her attention as some part of him could tell she would come soon.

Miwako took her mouth off his glory and looked back at him. They stared at each other before she understood him and freed his member.

She got off him and she felt him grip her waist before she felt him rubbing his cock on her folds. Naruto smiled at Miwako's moans before she nodded to him and he used the signal to enter his manhood into her warmth.

Miwako loudly moaned as Naruto's length snapped her barrier apart and he waited until she adjusted to his size before pummeling himself into her. Her huge breasts swayed and heaved forward as he pounded his cock into her walls.

Naruto held onto Miwako's small waist and she balanced on her limbs as she felt his cock ramming into her wetness. He rutted his hips forward and sent his cannon into her pussy before he gripped her forearms.

She looked back at him before he stood up and held onto her forearms. Miwako's breasts bounced high into the air as Naruto plowed his manhood into her walls and her plump yet firm rear smacked against his crotch.

Miwako felt Naruto's manhood reaching deeper than she would have ever guessed but given his size, she supposed it was underestimating of him to think like so. Naruto freed her waist and seized her heaving bosom while squeezing them together.

Even though he had done this in the past few hours, he doubted this habit would ever become boring as he fondled and caressed her mounds to make her walls tighter on his hilt. Miwako's eyes glistened with lust as Naruto pounded into her walls and her source of arousal was rapidly thundered against by his member.

He toyed with the bouncing mammaries and Miwako closed her eyes while moaning to her fullest. Naruto's left hand seized her tits and applied a teasing amount of pressure on them while yanking them forward.

Miwako lustfully shook her head and Naruto smiled at her before kissing her cheek down to her neck. She deeply blushed at his speed and how incredibly high her arousal had become from only mere moments since she was entered.

Naruto's manhood crashed into Miwako's core and it rubbed her insides before she placed her hand on her clit. For added pleasure, she started rubbing her hand on her crouch and she moaned as her fingers danced on her aroused clit.

The blonde nipped at Miwako's neck and without looking at him, she looked at him. Naruto and Miwako's lips crashed together as she finally opened her eyes with ocean-color hues meeting midnight blue hues.

She moaned as her breast bounced with him continuing to tease her hardened nipples and she reached back to stroke his cheek affectionately. Naruto's manhood rocketed into her wetness and sweat drizzled down from their lustful bodies; more sweat coming off the shinobi as he hadn't completely dried off his previous trysts with Reisa and Asuna.

Miwako stroked Naruto before she felt him swelling inside of her stomach and immediately knew her tightening innards were nearing their conclusion as well. She smiled and her eyes shimmered with lust with Naruto's doing the same as he rammed his length into her entrance.

She moaned as he shot into her wetness and he pulled out of her before spinning her around to face him. Naruto had her wrap her legs around him and he entered her once again before starting his hip charges anew.

Miwako held onto his shoulders as he squeezed her jiggling orbs together and lowered his head enough to lick them. She whimpered as he did so and his tongue rubbed her mounds of ample flesh before kissing her again.

He groaned as his balls grew tighter and Miwako's walls continued to do the same from his powerful movements. Their tongues slobbered and licked against one another as they continued to kiss.

Miwako and Naruto moaned in their kiss as her walls wrapped around his shaft and her womb accepted his legions of seeds while half of the fluids exploded from her entrance like a white fountain. The pair moaned at this before Naruto slowly sat down and helped Miwako off his tower.

She rested on her side and Naruto sat next to her while looking down at her. Miwako's eyes were closed with a smile on her face and he smiled at her.

"Well, Miwako-chan, I take it you were pleasantly thrilled?" Naruto asked her.

"Indeed. Let's go at it again, shall we?" Miwako energetically asked upon sitting and looked at Naruto rested on his back.

"Lead on." Naruto smiled before Miwako straddled him and turned around before sliding down his tower. She loudly moaned before bucking her hips and placing her hands on Naruto's knees for temporary balance.

He responded by jerking his erection up into her wetness and he reclaimed his hold on her bouncing breasts. Miwako lustfully smiled in ecstasy as the blonde man underneath pounded his manhood into her deep, moist caverns and she fell back.

She turned her head in his direction and their lips reunited in a sealed kiss while she rode him. Naruto crashed and fueled his cock into Miwako's wetness as she watched him grope her chest.

Miwako shook her waist atop Naruto's manhood as he lashed it into her lower orifice and banged it into her walls as they grinded his sharp movements. She pitted her tongue against his as he rumbled his cock into her wetness and she tightly gripped the bed as his thrusts rocked the inside of her body.

Naruto sank his fingers into the warm flesh and squeezed while slamming his glory into her low crevice. She loudly moaned in their kiss while her intense blush stayed on her face as she rode his member and he flew into her wetness.

Miwako had never felt so pleasured in her whole life and she brought her warmth down his vein-surrounded cannon. Naruto kissed the wealthy maid as she shook her hips on his member and she groaned as she became tighter with his tower equally growing to immense proportions inside of her stomach.

He thrust and thrashed his erection into Miwako's womanhood while groping and massaging them. As she bucked her hips against his and kissed him, her eyes rolled halfway into the back of her skull as tears of pleasure poured from them.

It was a fitting emotion as her walls clutched his length and his semen exploded from her womanhood before filling her stomach again. Their juices flew out of Miwako's pussy and splattered on the large bed.

Miwako and Naruto opened their mouths to let out long moans before catching their breaths. They looked at each and stroked each other's faces.

"Well, Miwako-chan, my harem is now complete with some sexy maids." Naruto smiled.

"Indeed, and a fitting assortment of them for such a brave man." Miwako smiled back as she got off his manhood and he went limp. He stroked her shoulders and she placed her head against his heart to rest until they stopped sweating.

He looked out the window at the setting sun and the color of it made him think of Ai. Naruto sat up and stretched before Miwako embraced him for a final kiss before he dressed.

With the help of a Hiraishin blade left at Ai's house, he arrived there in last than a second and knocked on the door. Ai opened it and he smiled at his dear maid.

"Ai-chan, I'm back." Naruto said and Ai smiled at him.

"So, how did the meeting go, Naruto-kun?" Ai began to ask before Naruto placed his finger on her lip and gently silenced her.

"Ai-chan, let's not talk about meetings now. I'm on the ultimate roll of my life." Naruto said as he picked up Ai bridal-style and gently kicked the door closed.

"Say, Naruto-kun, it's October 10th, right?" Ai asked.

"Yes, it is." Naruto smiled before Ai kissed his lips gently and stroked his whiskers.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." Ai smiled and Naruto returned the kiss as they entered her room with him closing the door.

* * *

Is this a great  birthday present or what for Naruto's last birthday before the manga ended? As usual, the asskicking was the most fun to write about and once again, thank **_Sketchfan_** for helping me choose this hentai to remake over **_Mistreated Bride_** and **_Triangle Blue_**.

But, anyway I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Harem Benefits and Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!

 

 

 

All right, welcome back with chapter two of **_Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid Protection_** and this chapter will feature Naruto with the girls as they spend time together in their harem-type friendship. Also, there's a big surprise to be found this chapter and enjoy reading it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_** or any hentai of any kind at all.  
Note: Despite not being pregnant, Haruna's breasts are the same size they were in **_Rape! Rape! Rape!_**.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Naruto-kun…" Reisa said as Naruto stood behind her and she looked back at him while he wrapped his arms around her curvaceous frame with his arm resting just underneath her bust. The other hand rested on her hip and started circling it before Reisa sighed.

"Hey, Reisa-chan." Naruto said as he nuzzled the back of her neck and she blushed at him. It was six in the morning and the younger blonde had arrived to greet her earlier before being guided to her bedroom.

"Naruto-kun, you're the only person I know who comes visiting just to relieve some morning wood this early in the morning." Reisa said.

"Reisa-chan, that hurts; you mean more to me than that." Naruto said.

"Oh? Then I suppose Ai is still sleeping, then." Reisa said.

"Yes, but she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up and she has class in a few hours." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Reisa asked.

"Yeah; she was up all night studying and I decided to let her be." Naruto said.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Reisa asked.

"No, after seeing how hard she was working, I left her alone." Naruto said.

"You two didn't have sex last night and I'm your second choice to relive your arousal on." Reisa answered and Naruto blushed at her.

"Reisa-chan, I wouldn't think of you like that…" Naruto started to say.

"Naruto-kun, if its sex you're after, why not say so earlier?" Reisa said as a smile began to appear on her lips.

"Was the question that simple?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, considering how much time I have before work starts, I suppose getting rid of your morning wood isn't a problem." Reisa said and Naruto continued to nuzzle her before she turned around once he freed her. Since she only wore a nightshirt, he quickly opened it and she rolled her shoulders until it dropped to the floor.

Naruto did the same with his clothes and stood undressed before embracing Reisa by wrapping his arms around her lower back. She looped her slender arms around him in return and the two blondes began stroking one another.

Reisa rubbed Naruto's back muscles and they moved over to her bed before she fell back onto it. Now, Naruto ceased groping her back and framed her face to stroke it while her hands ran along his backside.

Either blonde caressed one another as he was on top of her and she felt the heat of his erection near her womanhood. Blushing from the heat, she sensually removed her lips from his and stared at him before nodding.

"Naruto-kun, bring your cock to my breasts." Reisa said and Naruto did as instructed before she enclosed it in her cleavage. He moaned in satisfaction from her bosom as she squeezed her breasts on his manhood and rubbed its hardness.

She massaged and kneaded her bosom together on it while Naruto slowly thrust into them. Sensing his stimulation would last for some time; she started licking the head and closed her eyes as she did so.

Naruto palmed Reisa's breasts and fondled them while she licked his manhood as it was drove into her mounds. She stirred and swirled her tongue on the head of Naruto's glory with the tip lathered in her saliva.

He jerked his length into her bobbing mounds and she moaned in response to the taste. No matter how many times she sucked him off, Reisa never grew bored with the taste or feeling of his erection.

Naruto's fingers massaged and squeezed Reisa's bosom while she pleasured him with her tongue licking his emerging foreskin. Shivers of pleasure rang through his body from the feeling of her chest on him and she slowly began to smile from his thrusts rocking her breasts.

Reisa planted her mouth on Naruto's manhood and started sucking on its top while massaging it. She closed her eyes as her tongue targeted his foreskin and coated it with her saliva.

He continued to shiver and moan at the busty woman's technique while toying around with her tits. Reisa moaned with Naruto as his length thrust into her breasts and she felt it twitch inside her cleavage.

Naruto's fingers tweaked and pulled at Reisa's tits while she massaged and squeezed his erection. Despite it being early, she wasn't surprised at how hard he was and even found herself preferring him to be so stimulated.

Just then, Naruto's release sprayed from his manhood and splattered on Reisa's face as she moaned. She panted as he freed his erection from her breasts and sat near her head as she licked the semen closest to her mouth.

Once she was done, she wiped her face and looked to Naruto with a calm expression as she sat up. He sat as he was and watched her move forward.

"Let us get rid of your morning wood." Reisa said before rearing herself up and placed her aroused spot above Naruto's length. He groaned as she took it in and blushed from its size; even with the countless times it entered her in the past, she always blushed.

Reisa started rolling her hips as she placed her hands on his chest and he smiled up at the blonde maid thrusting her womanhood down onto his erection. Naruto immediately palmed her breasts and squeezed them excessively as they jiggled in his hands.

Doing likewise, she started massaging his pectoral muscles and whimpered at his size as he struck deeply into her core. Reisa moaned as she felt her lover's fingers digging into her ample flesh and groping at them before sitting up.

He held up Reisa's left tit and stirred his tongue around it before suckling it while she moved her hips forward. She moaned as he sucked on her tit while thrusting his hardness into her tunnels and placed his other hand on her rear end.

Reisa whimpered as Naruto drove his manhood into her walls and they rubbed them with every movement he caused. She looked down at his flying erection thrashing into her lower orifice and her bosom bounced upright.

He moaned at Reisa's pussy as she grew tighter overtime on his thrusting manhood and she placed her right hand on his shoulder for support. She wrapped her left arm around Naruto's side and held onto him as she worked her hips together on him.

She smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her aroused bud and caressed her breast while it heaved. Reisa loudly mewled at her hardened tit being teased and a lustful smile started appearing on her face.

Naruto caressed and palmed what he could hold of Reisa's chest before releasing her nipple. He licked it and squeezed her breasts together as he moved on to licking her cleavage.

Reisa started kissing his forehead until she got his attention and he stopped kissing her bobbing orbs in time for her to caress his cheeks until she kissed him. Rufous and Cerulean eyes connected as the blonde pair's hips worked against one another and her long legs wrapped around his lower back.

Both moaned as the kiss grew deeper and their eyes glistened in bliss as Naruto freed her breasts to wrap his arms around her back. Her huge mounds smothered against his chest and heaved against him.

They held onto each other and moved their crotches against one another with their dominant hands sliding one their backsides. Both of their hands lovingly settled on the back of their respective skulls and brushed their fingers through one another's hair as their eyes gazed in lust.

Their muffled groans intensified as Reisa's womanhood become tighter on Naruto's erection and his testicles did likewise as he shot his crotch against hers. His free hand slid down her back and held onto her rear as she worked her hips against him.

Naruto and Reisa's eyes shut as they held onto and caressed each other in their sweaty match of lust. Both blondes' tongues licked and wormed in a heated war as their lips stayed in a tight seal.

They pressed their lower bodies forward in unison and Naruto moaned as his foreskin rubbed against Reisa's warmth yet wet insides. She mewled in the kiss from his thunderous impacts and rubbed the back of his head out of affection.

A moment later, both of their moans intensified as her womanhood wrapped around his member until his semen spurted out and splattered on her walls until his release was done. Naruto and Reisa maintained their position for some time before ending their kiss with her head resting against his heart.

She smiled in bliss and nuzzled him before she undid her legs from his waist. Knowing that his erection was still at its hardest, she turned around and sank her entrance back down his manhood.

Bucking her hips a moment afterwards, Reisa placed her hands on his knees and it wasn't long before he started banging his manhood into her walls. She held onto his knees and looked down past her quaking bosom to see him sending his thickness into her womanhood.

She blushed as she felt his manhood thrashing about inside of her and whimpered from the mighty impacts her innards endured. Temporarily taking hold of her small waist, Naruto leaned forward and licked the back of her neck.

The blonde woman mewled at this while his tongue rubbed against the back of her neck and his fingers held onto her curves. Her hips wagged and allowed her walls to grind his length as it slammed into the depths of her warmth.

She looked back at him as she rode him before her eyes started to roll into the back of her skull and Naruto lay back to watch the former maid pleasure his hardness. Reisa looked to see him seize her jiggling mounds and started fondling and caressing them.

He moaned and sent his cock into her womanhood as she thrust them down onto him with her hips. The moans from her intensified as he took hold of her tits and started tweaking the hardened buds.

She closed her eyes and Naruto smiled at her reaction as he jerked his hips upright into her innards. He felt her innards growing tighter on him and she reached down to rub her palm against his testicles.

With how tight they were getting, Naruto shivered at this and a sly smile appeared on Reisa's usually cool face as she brushed her hand against his heaving balls. He tweaked and pulled at her bobbing tits while she moved her hips.

Reisa watched her mounds bob and soar into the air until her pussy coiled on his member. She moaned in ecstasy as the shinobi's manhood sprayed her innards with rapid spurts of his release and he held onto her nipples.

Freeing them once the orgasm ended, he looked to see Reisa get off his manhood and place herself on all fours with their release still dripping from her entrance. Naruto moved onto his knees and reentered her womanhood while gripping her hips.

Reisa's chest once again bobbed forward as Naruto's cock thundered into her innards and thrashed against her walls. She dug her nails into the mattress as Naruto pounded into her entrance and her hot blush covered her face while his hands rested on her hips.

Naruto's length was grinded by Reisa's warmth as he shot his hips forward and crashed himself into her wetness. Leaning forward, he claimed hold of her forearms and gently pulled her upper body to meet his chest.

He then started caressing and kneading at Reisa's bouncing mounds while she moaned at his actions. She mewled as his fingers massaged and squeezed at her orbs while they flew into the air while her ass was struck by his crotch.

Naruto started kissing Reisa and their eyes stared into one another as she reached up. She palmed his cheek and stroked it while her tongue wrestled against his.

Both blondes moaned as she grew tighter and his manhood continuously throbbed within her warmth as it deeply struck. Reisa's free hand brushed on her hardened clit as Naruto's manhood flew into her tunnels and slammed against her womb.

Their muffled moans could slightly be heard as Naruto's tower drove itself into her crevice and pounded into her core. Reisa's eyes sparkled as she felt his swollen length growing inside of her and sweat rained down their bodies onto the bed.

Naruto's tongue wagged and wrestled against Reisa's as she brushed her fingers on her aroused clit to further the sex. The pair licked the inside of each other's lustful mouths and his left hand claimed hold of her bobbing tit to pull it forth.

This proved to be the final straw as Reisa's insides wrapped around Naruto's erection and pulled on it. His release sprayed her innards before they oozed down his cock and dripped onto the bed.

The kiss ended before Naruto allowed Reisa to fall onto her side and she lie there panting while smiling. Naruto looked to see his morning wood end and smiled at the sweating blonde woman.

"Thanks, Reisa-chan." Naruto said.

"You're welcome." Reisa panted while Naruto brushed his fingers on her forehead before giving her another kiss and she brushed his chest in appreciation. He rested next to her and the pair proceeded to cuddle.

_Meanwhile_

Ai awakened and yawned before noticing Naruto wasn't in bed as she sat up. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes while proceeding to get up.

Wearing only her night robe with nothing underneath, Ai walked to the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator. She noticed a note on it and studied its words which read:

_Dear, Ai-chan, I have left to give you some extra rest for your finals today and I have even made some breakfast for you. Just press 30 seconds on the microwave and some food I made for you earlier will be reheated in a snap._

_I'll see you later today and I know you'll knock that final out of the park with all the studying you've done recently. So, the best of luck for today and I'll see you soon._

_Love, Naruto._

Ai smiled at the note and her usual energy came to her as she set the microwave for 30 seconds. As the food inside reheated, she figured he was probably with Reisa or Asuna since Miwako was also taking her finals today.

The orange-haired woman thought about Naruto and realized this was his second week living with her. Since he cashed in some vacation days in Konoha, he had a month off and he was spending it living with Ai to allow their newfound relationship to continue along with that of his harem.

Ai smiled in thought about Naruto and realized they hadn't any sex in some days. This made her realize how busy she had been studying since they had sex practically every day since he stayed at her house be it in the bedroom, the kitchen, the laundry room, the living room, and the bathroom.

_"Hmm…I really have been studying to death if we haven't had any sex in a while. But, I guess after I'm done studying, I can celebrate by doing it with him. Yeah, that'll work."_ Ai thought to herself before eating breakfast, showering, and getting dressed in her usual attire. She put on the leather jacket that Naruto had given her and headed to the front door.

Ai looked to see all of its locks were in set and figured out that Naruto must have teleported out of her house; not wanting to leave a single lock undone for her safety while she slept. She smiled at how protective he was of her and headed out the door.

_"All right, today is the day I do my best for those finals!"_ Ai said to herself before beginning her journey to her college and smiled with determination mirroring that of her lover's.

_Later_

"Reisa-chan, you should try it." Naruto said as he walked Reisa to work and carried a donut in his hand.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but this is all I'll need for today." Reisa smiled as she drank a canteen of coffee.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I shall be fine, Naruto-kun." Reisa assured Naruto, who sighed before eating the donut himself as they arrived at work. As Reisa unlocked the front door, Naruto looked to see Asuna approaching and she smiled at them.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun and Reisa-san." Asuna smiled.

"Good morning to you, too, Asuna-chan." Naruto smiled and Reisa calmly regarded her before they went inside. Asuna kissed his cheek and walked to the changing room while Reisa arrived at her office.

"Well, Reisa-chan, I'll come back soon." Naruto said to Reisa, who stroked his whiskers before placing an affectionate kiss on his lips and remained like that before separating.

"Very well, Naruto-kun and remember today is a special occasion." Reisa said.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Today is cosplay Friday." Reisa said and Naruto remembered it was a day when the employees went beyond their maid outfits if they desired to dress certain ways to please other fetishes such as donning nurse and spy outfits.

"Right, I almost forgot." Naruto chuckled and Reisa smiled at him before he left the office. She shook her head at him and sighed before closing the door.

He looked to see Asuna appear in her maid outfit and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. She smiled at him and he grinned at her as he walked to the entrance.

"See you at lunch, Asuna-chan." Naruto said.

"Right, Naruto-kun." Asuna giggled as Naruto left and he walked to the park. As he did so, he thought about Ai and smiled at the thought of his beloved maid.

Though he cared deeply for his harem and vice-versa, Ai was the one he was closest to and he wondered about her testing. Remembering the note he left for her, he smiled and knew it would boost her confidence in passing her test.

After some time had passed, it became earlier noon and he walked back to the Muko-Muko restaurant to keep an eye on the place in case any potential Maid Master copycats were there. He opened the door and found himself being greeted by a woman of about 23 years of age with amber eyes and long light brown hair in a ponytail that ended at her lower back with a white ribbon hair tie in it.

She was curvaceous with E-cup size breasts and wore a skintight green catsuit outfit that did little to hide her curves. The woman, Haruna Aizawa, smiled at Earl and welcomed him inside.

"Welcome home, Master!" Haruna smiled and Earl smiled back at her. Though she was relatively new, she recognized Earl as the cafe's best customer from his daily visit and guided him to a table.

As he waited, he looked to see another one of the employees approach him and identified her as one of the new recruits. She was a young adult woman with brown eyes and long petrol-colored hair that ended beneath her hips with red hair ornaments on either side of her face.

Despite her slim appearance, she had very large breasts and her outfit was that of a nurse with the cap atop her head. She stopped in front of him and smiled at him.

"How are you today, Master?" the nurse-themed woman, Rumi Asahina, asked.

"I'm feeling just great." Naruto said while slightly lowering his sunglasses to smile at her and Rumi smiled.

"I'm pleased you feel that way, Master. What would you like to order?" Rumi asked and Naruto ordered a slice of cake.

"Very good." Rumi smiled before heading into the kitchen and Naruto sat there before noticing Asuna nearby. She looked over to him and winked since it would be break time for her soon.

Naruto grinned at her and nodded as she held up nine of her fingers to display how much time she had left until then. He nodded again and she giggled before going about her business.

Soon, Rumi reappeared with Naruto's slice of cake and placed it in front of him. She leaned forward and he couldn't help but blush at her chest size.

"There you go. May I get you anything else?" Rumi asked.

"I'll be all right, thanks." Naruto smiled and Rumi giggled before walking away. As Naruto started to eat his slice of cake, he found another new recruit wearing white PVC shorts with a matching top standing next to him.

She was a curvaceous girl about Naruto's age with straight, long red hair and brown eyes. The young woman stopped in front of his table and smiled at him.

"By any chance, would your name happen to be Earl, Master?" the redhead, Chisa Mizuhara, asked.

"That's me." Naruto answered.

"The boss said she has something special saved just for you." Chisa said.

"Is that so?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I'll be just a minute." Chisa said before winking at Naruto and vanishing into the kitchen. She came back out with a cook helping her carry a plate and he blushed at the cook.

Like the new recruits he just met, the cook was a curvaceous young woman albeit older than Chisa with lilac hair that was in a braid parted to the side and sported green eyes. Her attire was composed of a white apron that managed to hold her large breasts along with a pink, high-collared shirt and a maroon colored miniskirt.

The cook, Chisa's stepmother Haruka, set the plate down in front of Naruto and he looked to see his face had been creatively replicated through the use of a cinnamon bun, two donuts, and three twists representing his whiskers on another slice of cake.

"Looks pretty sweet, doesn't it?" Chisa smiled.

"Yes, it does." Naruto smiled.

"And the boss says it's on the house just for you." Haruka said and he smiled at Reisa's kind gesture.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he observed the bakery replica of his face and began to dig in as Haruka set a cup of coffee next to him.

"May we bring you anything else, Master?" Chisa and Haruka asked.

"No, thank you." Naruto said before the two left him to eat in peace and he smiled at the desert replica before eating. Once done, he left a generous tip as usual and walked out the front door.

As he did so, he walked past a sleek young man of about 16-17 years of age with brown hair who wore a blue button-up shirt and matching pants as he entered the café. Then, all of Reisa, Chisa, Haruka, Rumi, and Haruna sat in the break room while some of the other employees had gone to lunch.

"Well, Chief, that Earl guy is quite a guy." Rumi said.

"Indeed, he is." Reisa said while drinking a cup of coffee.

"He seems as sweet as those baked goods you told us to give him." Haruka smiled.

"Yeah, is he a friend of yours or a frequent customer?" Chisa asked.

"No comment." Reisa said as she drank.

"By the way, Haruna, my kid brother Takumi keeps asking me about Ai." Chisa said.

"What about her?" Haruna asked.

"He's always asking what she thinks of him and stuff she probably doesn't care about." Chisa sighed.

"Is that so?" Haruna smiled.

"Honestly, he's so annoyingly head-over-heels about her." Chisa sighed.

"The only mention I've ever Ai say about him is that she once forgot he even existed." Haruna said and the young man who arrived after Naruto left, Takumi Mizuhara, stood outside the room listening. Hearing what Ai thought of him, his hands tightened in fists and he took off running while growling.

"What could that be?" Rumi wondered aloud.

"Probably one of the others." Haruka said.

"Speaking of Ai, I wonder how she and Miwako are doing on their finals." Chisa said.

"Well, they've been quite busy recently so I've no doubt they'll do fine." Haruna said.

"Hey, Chief, have you seen Asuna? She seemed pretty eager for break time." Haruka said.

"She's earned a good break." Reisa said as she drank the tea.

_Meanwhile_

In the basement, Asuna and Naruto were the 69 position as they licked one another with their clothes placed to the side. She caressed her breasts on his erection and his tongue licked into her lower orifice.

Both moaned as they pleasured one another and she felt Naruto's tongue digging into her pussy as it licked into her walls. Asuna licked his foreskin and slobbered on it while his fingers rubbed on her folds and clit simultaneously.

Asuna squeezed and rubbed her orbs together on Naruto's manhood as he drove his cock into her cleavage. They bobbed on his erection and her nipples rubbed his hardened veins as his tongue traveled into her womanhood.

Naruto's tongue deeply licked into Asuna's folds while his fingers danced about on her folds in response. She lowered her head and sucked the tip of his erection while massaging it with her fingers digging into her mounds.

He groaned at the suction the head of his erection was feeling and thrust it into her mounds. The pink-haired woman moaned at the taste and his tongue licked into her entrance while lathering it on her walls.

She shook her rear in response to his licking and kneaded her large breasts together on his manhood. Naruto felt his hardness throb within Asuna's bosom and he couldn't stand her licking any longer.

Asuna's mouth remained planted on the tip of Naruto's length as it vibrated and her orbs squeezed his cannon. Just then, both of their releases occurred and Asuna feverishly drank his cum while he licked up her streams.

With his lust high, he flipped over Asuna and she found herself on her back while he crawled on top of her. She rested her hands on the floor as Naruto's manhood approached her womanhood and inhaled as it entered her walls.

Asuna squeaked at this before Naruto placed his hands on either side of her and started banging his length into her warmth. Her breasts started heaving from his thunderous movements and she looked up at him as he drove his cannon into her innards.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso while beginning to buck her hips in response. Naruto took hold of her jiggling orbs and rubbed them together as he pounded himself into her walls.

Asuna held onto Naruto as he drove his erection into her womanhood and it wildly struck against her innards with blunt force. She loudly moaned from the impacts and watched her orbs bob about wildly from his hardness striking deep into her womb.

Naruto thrust downward into Asuna's womanhood and he felt her hands grip his backside rather tightly with her nails. She eyed him as he propelled his length into her pussy and she whimpered with her eyes glistening in total lust.

The blonde groped and squeezed Asuna's breasts while his fingers danced on the jiggling flesh. Her innards grinded his tower as it flew into her wetness and pounded its way into her stomach.

Asuna closed her eyes as Naruto's erection pumped into her caverns and he lustfully growled at his manhood being grinded by her moving hips. He pressed his lips against hers and they shared their moans through the kiss.

He gripped her nipples and started pulling on them as they heaved into the air before he released them. Naruto moved down and her chest met his while he slammed his manhood into her entrance.

Asuna's emerald eyes looked up at his blue ones as he jetted his hips forward and stroked her cheek while placing his other hand on the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and she started doing the same as she locked her legs around him.

Her huge mounds squished against his heart and he groaned from the constant bouncing his felt on his heart. The blonde's erection traveled throughout Asuna's innards and she rubbed his backside with her one free hand.

Asuna's toes curled as Naruto's manhood crashed into her walls and thunderously collided against her insides. The pair loudly moaned and hoped no one would hear them since they would normally have their sex occur in the shower after many had left.

But since Asuna still had work after her break was over, they had to improvise by using the basement room since the only times it was used was to secure old merchandise and it was rarely used by anyone. The sound of contacting flesh could be heard clearly compared to the muffled moans prevented by Naruto and Asuna.

Neither one of them ceased holding onto one another while Asuna's walls begin constricting his flying manhood as it jetted into her walls. Naruto felt his balls tightening from the intense simulation running throughout his being and wrestled Asuna's warring tongue.

Both groaned as their tongues licked and brushed against each other excessively while Asuna's arms and legs staying locked around him. Naruto ended the kiss to lick her neck as she whimpered from them and her chest kept bouncing against his heart.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Asuna's tightening innards and his balls found themselves under pressure to where they reached all they could endure. Her walls fastened around his length and their release spewed out of her pussy while flooding onto the floor.

The pair caught their breaths as their sweat fumed down their bodies and Asuna's lips were met in another kiss. With some passing time, Asuna looked at her watch and reunited eyes with Naruto.

"Well, I've plenty of time left until my break is over." Asuna smiled.

"Perfect." Naruto said as he got off Asuna and she turned onto her front to display her rear end. He moved forward and entered her womanhood once again before starting his thrusts anew.

Naruto seized Asuna's breasts as they swayed forward and caressed them against each other. The pink-haired maid whimpered as her mounds bobbed and jiggled in the shinobi's hands.

She maintained her balance as Naruto's thrusts rocked her body and her ass smacked against his lap. The maid felt his fingers sink into her bosom and squeeze them while they soared forward.

Both groaned as his length struck into her core and she fell forth onto her front; leaving Naruto to place his hands on her waist for balance. He channeled his manhood into her innards and she continued to smile from the power of his thrusts.

Naruto's breathing grew husky as he plowed into Asuna's warmth and his foreskin rapidly rubbed her inner walls. Her breasts squished and jiggled against the floor with Naruto closing his eyes.

He started gritting his teeth together and the blush Asuna had completely overtook her face while her hands rested on the floor. She reached back and began brushing her fingers on her clit while groping her swaying orb simultaneously.

She mewled with glee as she teased herself and Naruto smiled at the show of her teasing. The blonde's member crashed into her innards and she started grinning in a fashion akin to him.

Naruto's hips shot forward and rumbled Asuna's insides with each move with sweat once again cascading down their heated forms. As she groped at herself, Naruto leaned forward and brushed his tongue against the back of her neck.

She started panting and looked back at him while licking her lips before he moved closer. Their lips met in a seal once again and groaned as Naruto's semen oozed from her core when her insides coiled around him.

Once again, they waited until the orgasm was over to end their kiss and Naruto slowly removed his manhood before resting alongside Asuna. They lie on their sides facing each other and panted as they rested.

"Well, Asuna-chan, that was fun as usual, huh?" Naruto smiled.

"As always, yes." Asuna smiled before they rose and she rested her head against his chest while he stroked her back. Then, they got dressed and stood up to open the door; only to find Reisa standing there.

"I hate to interrupt your daily sex, Naruto-kun, but you have a message." Reisa said as she handed Naruto a fax message and he read it was from Miwako telling him that she had completed her finals. He nodded and looked to Asuna before she nodded at him.

"See you around, Asuna-chan." Naruto said.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Asuna answered as she placed a kiss on his lip and as Reisa started to leave, she found his arms wrapped around her. The blonde looked back to have the taller one press his lips against hers and she instantly melted into the kiss.

"I'd never forget to kiss you goodbye, Reisa-chan." Naruto said once the kiss ended and she gave him a soft smile. He chuckled and gave the back of her neck a licking before taking his leave.

Reisa and Asuna both shook their heads at him in humor before returning to their work. Naruto headed to Miwako's mansion and headed inside to see her sitting at the front of her bed.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Miwako said as he approached her and sat behind her on the bed while massaging her shoulders. After kissing her cheek, he kept massaging her shoulders and Miwako sighed in relaxation at his massaging.

"So, how'd your finals go?" Naruto asked.

"It took some time but they're finally over and now we have a week to await our results." Miwako said.

"Well, you and Ai-chan have been studying so hard that I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors. By the way, how was Ai-chan doing today?" Naruto said.

"Her usual self; not the least bit worried or jumpy." Miwako said and Naruto smiled at his lover's confidence almost being on the same level as him.

"Well, I'm glad you both gave it your all." Naruto smiled and Miwako smiled as he rubbed her shoulders. She completely sighed in complete relaxation and smiled at the blonde.

"Thank you for that, Naruto-kun." Miwako said as she flexed her arms and sighed as she looked to him.

"Care for a walk, Naruto-kun?" Miwako asked.

"Sure, Miwako-chan." Naruto said before they got up and took a stroll in the massive backyard of her estate. They ventured near a pond before sitting down in front of it before enjoying the scenery.

Miwako rested against Naruto's shoulder and smiled while he placed his hand on her side. She sighed dreamily while resting on the blonde and he softly returned her smile while stroking her.

After a day of test-taking, Miwako was content to relax with Naruto and he thought about Ai since she was still testing. The rich maid looked up at him and noticed him lost in thought.

"Naruto-kun?" Miwako asked.

"Say, Miwako-chan, I was thinking of doing something nice for Ai-chan after she's done testing." Naruto said and Miwako smiled at the thoughtfulness he had.

"I think she'd appreciate it." Miwako said and Naruto nodded before he formed a shadow clone.

"Go to Ai-chan's place and set up something nice for her. Once you're done, contact me." Naruto instructed and the clone nodded before vanishing. Miwako smiled at him and unzipped his jacket before resting her head against his heart.

"Now, then, perhaps you could do something nice for me, too." Miwako smiled and Naruto nodded before beginning to pick her up.

"I'll have you in your room in a second." Naruto said.

"Well, how about us having our moment here?" Miwako asked.

"Are you sure; what if one of the maids sees us?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry; they're off for today." Miwako smiled and Naruto nodded before setting her down in front of the pond. She lie on her back and looked up as Naruto removed his clothes before kneeling down to her.

He framed Miwako's face and started stroking her cheek before kissing her. While doing so, the blonde lifted her shirt and began caressing her bra-concealed breasts as her tongue began to greet his.

Naruto's hand reached down and traveled underneath her dress before rubbing her exposed womanhood. Miwako moaned in the kiss as she felt Naruto's fingers enter her folds and brush against her innards.

He broke the kiss to focus on removing her bra and started licking her tits while taking off her dress. Miwako looked to see Naruto's licking travel to her pussy and he feverishly licked her folds.

She tossed her bra and shirt to the side before watching him lick her womanhood. Miwako moaned as she felt his fingers prodding and rubbing her clit while he grew aroused from touching her.

Naruto stopped licking Miwako's folds and stood up to have her press her breasts together on his glory. She started licking its head and he started pumping his manhood into her cleavage as she rubbed her mounds together on him.

She felt streams of arousal trailed from her womanhood and trickling down her inner thighs onto the ground. Naruto groaned as she twirled her tongue around the tip and massaged it with her impressive breasts.

Miwako lustfully moaned at the taste of his manhood and kneaded her great mounds on it. He groaned from his manhood being smothered in her cleavage and she knew he'd likely come if she kept doing this.

Abruptly stopping her breasts from pleasuring him any further, Miwako locked gazes with the blonde and he nodded upon realizing what she wanted. Miwako freed his manhood from her mammaries and he sat down in front of her before she did the same.

Miwako spread her legs and placed them on either side of him while placing her hands on the ground. She leaned her lower body forward and Naruto placed his hands on her waist as his cock approached her womanhood.

She smiled as his length entered her womanhood and started thrashing into her walls. Miwako was pulled forward and she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as his cock flew into her innards.

He caressed her mounds as they rocked into the air and Miwako whimpered as she thrust against the blonde. She brought down her pussy onto his cock and he rubbed her breasts together as he licked her nipples.

Miwako kept her legs on either side of him as she moved her hips forward and her feet remained planted on the grass. She moaned as Naruto's manhood flew into her entrance and relentlessly crashed against her walls.

Naruto's manhood pounded and soared into Miwako's entrance as her innards grinded his hardness. He softly bit into her jiggling mound and gnawed on it while she held his head to her breast.

Miwako moaned as she felt Naruto's left hand free her mound and reached down to grab hold of her derriere as it smacked against his lap. She reached back and undid her ponytail to allow her hair to freely move about.

Naruto lay on his back and allowed Miwako to be on top while still gnawing on the softness of her breast. He squeezed and groped at her rear while she wiggled her hips and closed her eyes in bliss.

The purple-haired woman's breasts swayed forward as Naruto suckled her breast and rubbed his lips together on her tit. She whimpered as he tasted her tit and freed her it before wrapping his arms around her back.

Her body was lowered and she moaned as her breasts rubbed against his muscular chest. Using the opportunity, Naruto kissed Miwako and his bright blue eyes found themselves staring into her dark indigo-colored hues.

Naruto rubbed Miwako's back as her breasts bounced against him and their tongues sprang at one another in the kiss. They met and wildly clashed in a licking frenzy while her pussy was crashed into with intense force.

Miwako placed her hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders and he moaned from her tightness on his cannon. As her body sweated, the sun illuminated her curvaceous form while she rode the shinobi's erection and he took hold of her bouncing breasts once again.

She ended their kiss and resumed moaning as her nails started digging into the ground from the experience. Her eyes were filled with untamed lust and her red hot blush made Naruto smile at her attractiveness.

He smiled at her and she lowered her head to start licking his neck as he caressed and groped her. The blonde groaned as she brushed her tongue on him and he moaned at the sensual licks he felt.

While licking him, she felt his manhood begin to vibrate inside of her tightening innards and both groaned at this before she sat back up. She thrust down onto his manhood and moaned as it struck her core.

Naruto's fingers massaged and squeezed at her heaving bosom as her insides grinded his throbbing erection. She moaned loudly into the air and Naruto huskily growled as his manhood flew into her wet caverns.

Miwako placed her hands atop her knees as she worked her hips together on Naruto's length as it shot into her pussy and she watched her breasts jiggle in his hands. At his request, she leaned forward and he started licking her cleavage while she mewled from this feeling.

Naruto's tongue licked into her cleavage and rubbed between her bouncing orbs. Miwako let out a cry of ecstasy as her walls pulled on the blonde's tower and his semen erupted into her core.

Both of their juices flooded from her pussy and boiled down the shinobi's hardness onto the ground. Naruto stopped licking Miwako's cleavage and rested on his back while brushing the sweat off his forehead.

She panted while sweating and she brushed her forehead before lifting her cum-dripping entrance off Naruto. Miwako lie on the grass next to him and cuddled up to him while he stroked her back.

"Nice day for an outdoor round or two, isn't it?" Naruto chuckled and Miwako nodded as she relaxed against him for a time. She then arched her leg into the air and he got behind her after he placed himself behind her.

Naruto entered her womanhood again and she resumed moaning once his thrusts started anew. His arm snaked under Miwako's waist and buried his fingers into her breast again.

She held on her leg as she kept high in the air while Naruto propelled his erection into her innards and groped at her breasts. Miwako whimpered as she felt Naruto licking the back of her neck and she rested her hand against the grass.

Naruto shot his member into Miwako's tightness as she moaned as it reached her stomach and rubbed against her walls rapidly. The pair moaned as the sun brightly shined down on them and their sweating bodies practically glowed in the sunlight.

He leaned his head forward and started licking the back of Miwako's earlobe while her breasts bounced in his hand. Naruto's fingers gripped Miwako's tits and started tweaking them while pulling them simultaneously.

The blushing woman's eyes began to roll into the back of her skull as he teased her nipples and pulled on them while they jiggled. His tongue rubbed on her neck once again after he finished licking her earlobe and her back touched his chest.

Miwako's rear cheeks were smacked into by Naruto's charging crotch and her eyes closed in bliss. She licked her lips while her leg remained high in the air and he banged his manhood into her entrance.

Naruto's foreskin rubbed and brushed against Miwako's walls as her body was rocked from his movements. The sensation of flesh contacting flesh sounded and the aristocrat moaned as her walls squeezed his cannon once again.

However, in an impressive display of resistance, Naruto's erection didn't unleashed inside of Miwako as her fluids drenched his cock and he removed himself from her folds. She set her leg down and lie on her back before seeing him place his aching member between her breasts.

Naruto squeezed and massaging the huge mounds together on his cock while Miwako starting licking the tip of his manhood. He moaned as he channeled his manhood into her mounds and finally spewed cum on her face.

Miwako's eyes lit up as the warm yet gooey substance stuck to her face and she licked her lips before tasting the semen. Naruto panted in satisfaction before freeing his cock from Miwako's breasts and looked as she wiped her face of the substance.

She smiled as she tasted the semen and her face lit up in a satisfied smile before she sat up. Naruto brought her into his lap and kissed her with her bosom pressing against him.

He placed his hand on her lower backside and she softly placed her hand on his face. Miwako's other hand brushed against his chest and both moaned in their kiss.

_Later at sunset_

"Finally!" Ai said as she left the building and flexed her arms before smiling. Having just finished completing her test, she energetically walked out of the building and looked to see all of Chisa, Haruna, Rumi, and Haruka waiting for her.

"Hi, girls!" Ai cheerily said.

"So, Ai, how'd it go?" Chisa asked.

"It took forever but I'm finally finished!" Ai said with her regular amount of energy and the four began to walk with her. However, they were unaware that Takumi, wearing a balaclava with white lens, watched them from behind a nearby pole and he lustfully glared at Ai.

_"Damn that Haruna! Thanks to her, I found out Ai-chan doesn't like me at all! Dammit, I really do love Ai-chan but….if she doesn't love me, I'll make her do it even if she doesn't want to! I'll make every woman acknowledge me!"_ Takumi declared in his mind and started stalking the five well-endowed woman.

"So, Ai, I'll bet you're looking forward to kicking back and relaxing, correct?" Rumi smiled and Ai smiled as she thought of Naruto as she looked forward to being able to spend time with him. She wondered if he was back at her home and knew all she had to do was tap a Hiraishin tag twice to let him know she was contacting him.

"You bet I am!" Ai cheerily said as she and her friends began to pass through an alleyway as a short-cut. They failed to notice Takumi creep towards them from behind with an erection formed in his pants and he drew an imported Microtech Hawk switchblade from his pocket.

Takumi grinned as he approached the women and reached towards Ai's shoulders as he attempted to grab from behind. Just before he could grab her, a lengthy chain wrapped around his waist before another wrapped itself around his neck and throttled him.

_* **Down Again** by Chimaira begins playing*_

This alerted Ai and her friends as they spun around to see Takumi holding his switchblade and the erection formed within his pants. They jumped back in surprise and Takumi suffocated before the chain wrapped around his waist yanked him down onto the ground.

The chain around his neck disappeared and he was flung backwards into a nearby alley. Ai recognized the chain and followed where Takumi had flown into.

With her friends joining her, they looked to see Naruto punching Takumi as he strangled him with a new chain and he had dropped his switchblade. Naruto had hurried over there so fast that he didn't even have his sunglasses on as he punched Takumi and the young man groaned as he was punched him.

Takumi was then slammed onto the ground before being thrown into another wall and Naruto sprang forward to deliver a brutal kick to the chest before striking him in the stomach. The masked man coughed up blood as Naruto grabbed his throat and strangled him before punching his face with excessive force.

Ai and her friends watched as Naruto savagely punched Takumi before hoisting him into the air and slamming him down onto his backside. Takumi loudly groaned as this before Naruto slammed his foot down onto his ribcage and he threw up blood from the blunt force of it.

Naruto yanked him to his feet and used Banshō Ten'in to summon the switchblade. He slammed Takumi against the wall before stabbing him through the knees and slicing his tendons simultaneously.

Takumi screamed before Naruto threw him onto the ground again and forced him onto his knees. Holding him steady so he wouldn't fall just then, Naruto stabbed his shoulders before spinning him around and doing so again from the front.

Since Naruto's first punch, Takumi's vision had gone hazy as his attacker continued his assault on him and didn't have a clear sight of him. Forming another chain around Takumi's neck, Naruto punched the back of his head and he started to fall over before the chain stopped him.

Tying the chain around his arm for a minute, Naruto grabbed Takumi's arms and broke them in three different places by snapping them. Takumi howled in pain before he got struck in the side of his ribs with a powerful kick and Naruto undid the chain from his arm.

Then, Naruto began squeezing the chain around his neck and strangled him as blood trickled from his mouth. The sage brutally stabbed him in the shoulder before continuing with the strangulation of the would-be rapist and he desperately gasped for air.

This action proved futile until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp as Naruto ceased strangling him. He undid the chain and made Takumi face him before giving him a savage uppercut that sent him flying towards Ai.

She watched as Takumi landed in front of her and her friends before Naruto approached them. Now getting a good look at their rescuer, Haruna, Chisa, Rumi, and Haruka looked at him in awestruck stares.

"Are the five of you alright?" Naruto asked and all of the women nodded before he looked down at the unconscious Takumi. He pulled the balaclava off and Chisa couldn't believe her eyes at his identity.

"Takumi?!" Chisa said in shock and Haruka covered her mouth with her hand in equal shock.

"You know this guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's my kid brother…" Chisa said all she managed to utter.

"I don't understand it…until now, Takumi was never violent." Haruna said before Naruto placed his hand on Takumi's head and read his mind.

"What are you doing?" Rumi asked.

"He's reading his mind." Ai said and her friends looked at her in shock.

"You know him?!" Haruna asked.

"He's my boyfriend…" Ai giggled and her friends looked at her with utter amazement. While they'd heard of Ai having a new lover, they never imagined it to be Naruto and Haruka realized something.

"Wait a minute; you're Earl from the café, aren't you?" Haruka asked and Naruto nodded.

"From what I gathered, Takumi had an interest in Ai-chan but earlier he found out she hadn't any interest in him and he snapped from it. So, he decided to mimic the Maid Masters by putting on this balaclava and carrying this switchblade around." Naruto said and Ai looked at Takumi's unconscious form with disappointment. Though she hadn't any romantic interest in him, Ai had thought of him a funny type of person and he forever ruined his chances of having any kind of relationship with her in the future.

As for Chisa and Haruka, they were speechless that he would resort to attempted abduction and rape. Before anymore thoughts happened, sirens sounded and Naruto retracted the chain from around Takumi's neck.

"Follow my lead." Ai said to her friends and she looked to Naruto as they both nodded in unison before he ran up a wall. He vanished from sight just in time for a police officer by the name of Orihime Saegami to arrive and take Takumi into custody.

Aside from the charges of attempted sexual assault and abduction, Takumi's time in prison would be greatly lengthened due to the fact of his knife being illegal to have in Japan and he was loaded into the back of her police cruiser.

Ai and her friends watched the cruiser drove away into the distance and watched as Naruto dropped down from above. He landed next to Ai and she nuzzled his chest before he stroked her back.

"I'll tell you guys the situation later, alright?" Ai asked and the other women nodded in agreement. Naruto held onto Ai as he returned her home through one of his portals to avoid his identity being seen and shut off his dōjutsu.

"Thank you again, Naruto-kun." Ai said as she hugged Naruto and gave him an endearing kiss. He smiled at her and rubbed the back of her head in the kiss.

"You're welcome, Ai-chan, how'd your test go?" Naruto asked.

"It took a while but it I'm finally finished. How'd your harem life go today?" Ai asked.

"Great as usual but it's not complete without you." Naruto smiled at Ai as she set her purse on the counter and smelled something fresh.

"What's that scent?" Ai asked and Naruto smiled at her before guiding her to her bathroom bedroom. She looked inside to see only candles lighting the room on the sink and a fresh warm bubble bath waiting.

Ai smiled as she looked to see fresh towels and two bathrobes near the tub. She looked to see her iPod on a miniature speaker near the sink and it was a safe distance away from the faucet as it played the song **_Easy_** by The Commodores.

"Naruto-kun, is this for me?" Ai smiled and he grinned at her.

"Since you worked so hard lately, I figured this is you needed to relax." Naruto smiled and Ai kissed him once again in appreciation that she had such a caring lover. As they kissed, Naruto closed the door behind them and stroked Ai's backside as she unzipped his jacket.

It fell off and Naruto's fingers went under Ai's shirt and lifted it up. Since their kiss was in the way, they broke apart as he removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor before unclipping her bra.

She lifted his shirt as well and nuzzled against his chest while unzipping his pants before they fell down. Naruto moved Ai back until she was sitting against the sink and used the opportunity to remove her skirt and underwear before letting them fall.

Ai reached forward and slid down his boxer to see his member. She licked her lips and blew on it as a form of greeting it.

She wanted him in the tub first and he found out that she wanted to sit in his lap with the back of her head on his chest. The couple rested in the water and Naruto's arms were wrapped around Ai's shapely body.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Ai sighed in relaxation at the bath as he rubbed her shoulders in the meantime until she was relaxed as she soaked and he smiled at the orange-haired woman. She felt Naruto's manhood between her legs and looked back at him.

"You know, Naruto-kun, I've been studying so much that we haven't any sex in a while, so…" Ai said as she reached down and stroked his manhood as his arms gave her breasts a gentle push. She spread her legs and brought her entrance down his glory while his arms remained around Ai's curvaceous form.

Naruto began his thrusts into Ai's womanhood and his fingers sank into the softness of her breasts. She looked back at him to smile at him while starting to buck her hips and moaned from familiarizing herself with his manhood.

He held onto Ai's breasts and kneaded them against one another as he jerked his manhood into her wetness. Since they were lathered with soap, licking them was not an option and he settled for nuzzling the back of her head.

Ai smiled and reached back to stroke Naruto's cheek as she wiggled her hips together to grind his manhood. She moaned while he squeezed and caressed her soaked orbs of flesh as his length pummeled into her entrance.

Ripples in the water were formed as Naruto and Ai's movements caused it to rock about in the tub. The orange-haired woman blushed and practically squealed as her lover's manhood hit her walls.

The blonde's fingers massaged the orbs he held onto and he felt Ai's derriere smacking against his lap as it surged upright. Naruto moaned at his hardness flying into Ai's innards and how they grinded him in return for his great speed.

Naruto's member flew into Ai's womanhood and crashed into her core before she lie back against him. Her breasts quaked in the water as she rode her beloved and he licked the back of Ai's earlobe before she looked at him.

Ultramarine and violet eyes met as Naruto and Ai kissed while working their hips in unison. Their tongues lashed out in each other's mouths and wildly began licking one another while savoring the moment.

Ai moaned in the kiss and watched as her orbs jiggled in Naruto's hands before she reached down. Her fingers started rubbing her clit and brushing on the blonde's heaving balls.

Naruto moaned as his lover's hands fondled his tightening balls and both moaned in their kiss. His right hand freed Ai's orb and started pulling on her tit while rubbing it intensely.

Her blush grew on her lovely face in the kiss and she rubbed her hand on her hardened clit while Naruto released her other breast. Naruto placed his hands on Ai's waist as her breasts soared high into the air and caused some splashing; though none of the water had left the bath that whole time.

Their kiss was ended as Ai's eyes sparkled from the sex itself and her orbs freely bounced about. The orange-haired woman moaned as she felt Naruto's manhood vibrate within her walls and knew it wouldn't be much longer until their first round was over.

That thought aside, Naruto started licking the back of Ai's neck and her lust-filled grin spread across her face as a result. Ai's bosom surged high into the air and Naruto lustfully growled as he jerked his manhood into his lover's insides.

Her wet body corresponded with his movements as he thrashed about inside of her walls and her finger still brushed on her clit. Naruto groaned as her innards wrapped around his cock and torrents of his seed were unleashed into her womb.

Both loudly moaned at this as a blend of her juices and Naruto's semen came spewing out of her womanhood into the warm water. It dissolved the hormone-produced substance that oozed from her pussy and Ai rested against Naruto as they relaxed.

"That was wonderful." Ai smiled at Naruto.

"Well, the longer you go without doing something good; it feels amazing after such a while." Naruto said and Ai giggled before getting off his hardness. She placed her hands on his shoulders and sank her wetness back down his glory.

Naruto palmed Ai's bosom and sank his fingers into the orbs again as she began rolling her hips. Groaning as she thrust against him, he started pummeling his length into her warmth and she resumed moaning form his sharp impacts.

Ai kissed her beloved ninja and placed her hands on the back of his head to hold him close. Her fingers brushed through his spiky locks as he groped her bouncing breasts and rubbed them against one another.

Both moaned in the kiss as their tongues engaged in another licking war and the speed of their hips served as a form of duel between them. Naruto's erection hit against Ai's insides and she continued to blush from the feeling.

Naruto did likewise in the deep kiss and he took hold of her jiggling tits before starting to circle his thumbs around them. Ai's innards grinded against Naruto's cock as it shot into her tightness and his teasing of her tits caused her to become tighter on his manhood.

Ai's hands moved from the back of his head and started stroking his cheeks as she rode him. Their eyes locked once more and they both glowed with mixes of affection and lust in their gazes.

Much like Miwako, Ai didn't find the sex the least bit exhausting even spending a full day of testing and this served to remind the blonde that some of his harem's stamina had adjusted to his levels during sex. Ai, already being a bundle of energy, had adjusted to her lover's speed from their first time doing so and made it known that she could handle his great speed the most.

Their lips remained sealed as Ai's pussy was flooded with Naruto's semen and it washed out of her. Once it was over, Ai separated her lips from Naruto's and licked them before resting against him.

He stroked Ai's back and they continued to sweat from a combination of the sex and the bath water. Smiling, the pair embraced and smiled all the while until they got out of the bath several minutes.

They donned the bathrobes and Ai left the bathroom as Naruto stopped the music along with the candles. Later, Ai lie on her bedroom and talking to all of Rumi, Haruna, Chisa, and Haruka about the details of her relationship with Naruto as well as his harem relationship.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat in the living room watching the news of Takumi's life-imprisonment and given that his disfigurements from his bruises were being shown, this would discourage any more copycats of the Maid Masters. He nodded and looked to see Ai saunter into the room before resting against him.

"Did I mess anything?" Ai said as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"No, you're right on time for the news." Naruto answered as he directed her attention to the news and she looked away from Takumi in disgust since the Maid Masters didn't disgust her as much as he did. Even knowing what they intended to do to her and her friends, the fact that she knew Takumi better than she did Segawa made his betrayal deeper to handle and Naruto looked at her.

"Naruto-kun, will you take my mind off this guy?" Ai said as she looked up at him.

"Of course I will, Ai-chan." Naruto said as he turned off the TV and Ai undid her bathrobe before lying back on the couch. Naruto removed his robe as well and placed himself on top of Ai before proceeding to enter her warmth.

Ai wrapped her arms around Naruto and held onto him as they began working their hips together. The couple rekindled their sexual rounds for nearly the entire night and it helped take Ai's mind off Takumi.

_A week later_

"Naruto-kun?" Ai asked Naruto while writing another manga.

"Yeah, Ai-chan?" Naruto responded.

"Haruna called and says she has something for you." Ai said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"She says she has a sweet tooth and that only you can help her." Ai said.

"I'll go see what this is all about." Naruto said before leaving and heading over to Haruna before knocking on her door. She appeared wearing a form-fitting lime green dress with three buttons on the chest area and since her breasts were so large, two of them couldn't be buttoned properly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm pleased you could make it." Haruna smiled at Naruto and he blushed at her dress.

"Hi, Haruna-chan, is that a new dress?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is." Haruna asked as she welcomed Naruto inside and guided him to the kitchen. She joyfully hummed a tune and he sat against the counter as she dug through a low cupboard.

_"Why does this seem so familiar to what Ai-chan does?"_ Naruto asked and Haruna's rear wagged about before she stood back up with a stirring cup. She continued to hum as she set the cup on the counter and looked to Naruto.

"So, Haruna, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I need you help to sooth my sweet tooth." Haruna explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Easy; getting a taste of you." Haruna said as she reached forward and trickled her finger under his chin.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked and Haruna smiled.

"To join that harem of yours, can I taste you?" Haruna asked while smiling.

"Where did that logic come from?" Naruto asked.

"Hentai logic." Haruna smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The only logic type of logic that works in a hentai-related work and a prime example is how you saved me from a potential rapist. So, in return, I get to be in your harem." Haruna explained and Naruto blinked since her description reminded him of how Ai made her lively connections through manga.

"Let me guess: Rumi, Chisa, and Haruka are also in on this?" Naruto sighed.

"Uh-huh." Haruna said as she undid two of her buttons and displayed her cleavage to him. She leaned forward and he blushed at the size of her cleavage; despite being used to seeing his harem's sizeable chests daily.

"I'll leave the decision to you, Naruto-kun." Haruna said as she turned around and reached for a higher cupboard before hearing a whooshing sound. She looked to see all of her dress buttons undone before Naruto started caressing her breasts

"All right, you can be in my harem." Naruto said and Haruna smiled as she felt his muscles on her back as she knew he was naked. He lifted the back of her dress and she smothered her rear against him before moaning at his length.

"Hentai logic works great, doesn't it?" Haruna panted as she felt Naruto's manhood smothering against her rear and she blushed as he pressed the back of her dress to the side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid the dress off before Haruna felt his fingers dig into her womanhood.

Naruto groped Haruna's breast and she moaned while closing her eyes as his touch aroused her nipples. His fingers served to do the same for her pussy as Naruto's fingers dug into her warmth and wiggled against her walls.

Haruna whimpered as his fingers wormed into her innards and blushed at how hard he felt behind her. He thrust against her once and she grinded her rear on him in return while he started licking her neck.

The brunette felt Naruto remove his fingers from her warmth and she looked down to see his manhood slide through the v of her legs. Naruto's hands resumed caressing Haruna's breasts as he teased her entrance with his length and she mewled while grinding herself against him in return.

He looked down to see Haruna's fluids starting to drip onto his manhood and realized how much she desired his length. Naruto freed Haruna's chest and took hold of her forearms while she looked to see his glory positioned at her folds.

Moaning, Haruna looked back and nodded to him before he pressed it against the center of her folds. The blushing woman moaned as she felt his cock entering her womanhood and inhaled as her hymen was destroyed.

Haruna moaned with Naruto as she steadily adjusted to the size of his erection and he held onto her forearms before pumping into her entrance. She closed her eyes while she felt his manhood travel into her wetness and her eyes lit up in pleasure as the blonde drove his cannon forward.

Her breasts swayed and jiggled as she rutted her hips against his and he touched the back of her legs before hoisting her off her feet. Naruto moaned as he held onto the underside of Haruna's legs and she reached back to place her arm on the back of his neck for balance.

Haruna's eyes looked to observe Naruto's impressive speed and she moaned into the air as he thrust himself into her core. She bucked her hips and sent her wetness thrusting down onto his manhood as it raged into her body.

Naruto groaned as he shot his manhood into Haruna's entrance and her bosom soared into the air before he stopped moving all together. She then noticed he was carrying her and stopped on a carpet on front of her sliding doors leading to the backyard.

With blinding speed, Haruna found herself and Naruto laying against a tree in her backyard before he palmed her breast. She moaned and bucked her hips as he pummeled his erection into her pussy.

Naruto groped her mound and her eyes remained closed as she grinded the length hitting into her tunnels. Haruna's orbs bounced and heaved as Naruto jerked his manhood into her and the sun brightly beamed down on them.

Her eyes opened and she looked back at him before he kissed the brunette; allowing his sapphire eyes to meet her amber ones. Naruto's tongue greeted Haruna's as they licked and tasted one another with her moaning into his mouth.

Haruna moaned and she began thinking about how Ai and the rest of Naruto's harem handled such an amazing amount of pleasure each day. With his speed pumping into her warmth, Haruna's toes curled up and she felt him teasing her bobbing tit while kissing her.

The blonde's left hand squeezed and caressed her breast while the other rubbed and tweaked her nipple while they heaved into the air. Naruto's manhood shot into Haruna's innards as she lay against him and worked her hips together.

Haruna's ass smacked against Naruto's crotch as his tower soared into her pussy and struck her innards rapidly. Their kiss broke apart and Naruto started kissing Haruna's cheek as she closed her eyes in bliss.

She mewled as Naruto's fingers traveled to her hips and held onto them as her chest heaved about. The shinobi's manhood slammed into Haruna's entrance as she rode him and her eyes snapped open in bliss at feeling his erection's throbbing intensify as she became tighter.

Haruna looked back at Naruto and smiled at him as her mounds freely bobbed about. Sweat poured down their bodies and Haruna moaned as her walls wouldn't last for much longer against his solid thrusts of power.

Naruto wrapped his left arm around Haruna's curvaceous frame and held onto her left orb. She howled with pleasure as wiggled her hips atop his member and his balls began tightening from the rush he felt.

Haruna's blushing and smile both deepened as she and Naruto's orgasm got closer by the minute before ultimately occurring. Her warmth coiled around his manhood and she smiled as his semen exploded into her stomach as he squeezed her mound.

As he continued to cum, Haruna felt his and her juices gush out of her pussy onto the grass. She lifted her warmth off his hardness and panted with him as they relaxed in ecstasy.

_"How all of Ai, Reisa-san, Miwako, and Asuna do this daily and keep a clear mind for the rest of the day is beyond me."_ Haruna thought in amazement and she rested with him panting for a short while. She looked at how much cum had emerged from her womanhood and nodded in awe.

She looked back at Naruto and gave him a tender kiss while he framed her face to caress her cheek. Naruto sat up and helped Haruna stand up while he arched her leg into the air.

He positioned his cock at Haruna's wetness and held onto her arched leg while pounding his rod into her entrance. The shinobi's hand rested on her breast and caressed the bobbing orb of flesh while she placed her free hand on his for balance.

Haruna turned her head and pressed her lips against his as he drove his length into her warmth. Sweat continued to pour down their temples as their crotches collided and both their eyes sparkles with lust.

Naruto rubbed Haruna's leg and her toes curled up as his cannon rammed into her core. They moaned as her chest heaved and bobbed about in the battle of speed between the pair.

Haruna's blush still remained strong on her face as Naruto pleasured and groped at her. He held onto her and her hand started brushing through his hair.

Naruto's length thrashed and soared into Haruna's womanhood and their tongues drenched each other in blends of saliva. Her arm moved down and started rubbing her clit as Naruto plunged his member into her walls of flesh.

His fingers enjoyed the softness of her breast and rubbed it as it moved from his impacts. Haruna and Naruto slight parted their mouths to lick each other's lips and slowly traced them before reuniting them.

Both moaned and closed their eyes as Haruna held onto Naruto for her balance and her fingers rubbed her hardened clit as she did so. This excited her all the more as his manhood swelled within her innards and his balls ached with the urge to release.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before his semen blasted from his manhood and flew into her lower body. Haruna's pussy spewed out a white waterfall that poured onto the ground and their lips separated once the orgasm fluids stopped pouring out.

Soon, Haruna rested against her tree and Naruto did the same before standing up. He stretched and looked back down at her as she returned his gaze.

"Hentai-logic is something else, isn't it?" Naruto said to Haruna, who only smiled.

"Only in a setting where it works best." Haruna smiled as she reached forward and stroked his member. He moaned as she pumped him and licked his manhood for a while before letting go of him.

"Well, save some for the others." Haruna said.

"Count on it." Naruto said as he trailed his fingers underneath Haruna's chin.

_Meanwhile_

Ai sat on her bed and wrote manga scenes for her stories before she looked at her watch. It had been an hour since Naruto left and she began to wonder which woman he was with at that exact moment.

_Elsewhere_

Rumi lie on the carpet floor of her living room as Naruto thrust his erection through her great bosom and she rubbed her breasts together on his manhood. Their clothes lie scattered across the room since the pair had begun stripping one another since Naruto's arrival and wound up in their current position.

Naruto moaned at Rumi's bosom squeezing his throbbing member and he reached back to rub his fingers on her womanhood. Rumi moaned as she sucked on Naruto's cock and felt his fingers digging into her innards.

The teal-haired woman whimpered as Naruto's fingers infiltrated her pussy and rubbed on her walls. She caressed her huge breasts on his glory and opened her mouth to plant her lips on the tip of it.

Rumi sucked on the head of Naruto's member and massaged it as he pumped his member through her breasts. She blushed at the size of his erection and kissed the tip of it as Naruto's fingers dug into her folds.

She looked up at Naruto fingering her pussy and his upper body leaned forward to lick her bouncing orbs with his free hand squeezing what he could hold of her left tit. Rumi muffled whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breast before eventually sucking on it and her legs twitched from the pleasure.

The blonde rubbed his lips together on her aroused nipple as it jiggled from him pumping his length into her breasts and his fingers wiggled into her womanhood. She blushed at his fingers inside of her womanhood and she ceased kissing his length to blow on it.

Naruto shivered from how slowly her cool breath blew on his cock and she engulfed the head of it once again. Her saliva licked and drenched his member as his fingers moved about inside of her pussy.

Rumi closed her eyes as she came on Naruto's fingers and he huskily groaned as he felt his length spasm with her cleavage and mouth. He smiled as his semen burst from his cock and filled her mouth while she began to drink the creamy substance.

He removed his fingers from Rumi's womanhood and gave them a lick at her fluids. Naruto smiled before looking down to see her open her mouth and held his fingers above her face.

Lifting her head, Rumi licked Naruto's fingers cleaned and smiled at the taste of her cum. He freed his manhood and held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and stood up to have him kiss her while backing her to the wall. Naruto felt Rumi's arms wrap around him and he placed his hands on her rear as a signal of sorts.

Using her hold on Naruto as leverage, she lifted her legs and he shifted her form to where her lower body faced him with her back against the wall. Naruto's length steadily entered Rumi's pussy and she inhaled at having her virginity taken while marveling at the blonde's size.

Rumi's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist once his cock was fully inside of her and she lustfully smiled at him with a deep blush. Both groaned as Naruto began to thrust into her entrance and Rumi closed her eyes as he jetted his hips forward.

Naruto eyed her great breasts bobbing and palmed one of them as she moaned. He fondled and rubbed the mound as Rumi bucked her hips against him.

Her hips shook as Naruto's shot forward and she mewled in ecstasy as her breast was groped. The blonde pounded into her innards and his foreskin hit deep into her stomach as she grinded it thanks to her movements.

Naruto's free hand reached behind Rumi and squeezed her derriere as he moved away from the wall. She dug her nails into his back and kept her legs locked around his thrusting form

Rumi moved closer and started licking Naruto's lips until his tongue licked against hers. She pitted her hips against his and grinded his hardness as his fondling made her grow tighter on him.

Rumi's breast bobbed about freely as Naruto groped and caressed her chest and rear mounds. Her eyes opened to look down as his length pummeled into her womanhood and before her focus traveled to his own.

Brown and ultramarine-colored eyes found one another as they worked their hips together. He freed her rear and took hold of her other mound while sinking his fingers into it.

Rumi and Naruto's tongues continued to lick against one another as their crotches met in a fury of speed. Their licking gradually turned into kissing and the war waged on in their deep kiss as Naruto's fingers tugged at her tits.

She deeply moaned as the blonde toyed with her erect buds and pulled on them while they jiggled high. Naruto's body shivered as Rumi's womanhood grew tighter and his balls tightening made him groan in the kiss.

Rumi felt like Naruto had been pounding and pleasuring her forever and she was so lost in the sex that she had just now thought of how much time must have gone by. Her grip on him tightened as his manhood rocked her body and her nipples were squeezed by the young hero's fingers.

Naruto's tongue licked into Rumi's mouth and brushed against her own before they separated lips to resume their loud moaning. She felt his member swelling inside of her and she mewled since she would meet her own orgasm soon.

He ran his member into Rumi's womanhood and she leaned back to allow her great breasts to bounce into the air. The sage smirked as he pulled on her tits into the air and twisted them while holding her orbs high enough to lick them.

She smiled as Naruto licked her mounds and rammed his manhood forward into her stomach. Naruto grinned as well with Rumi's tightness slowly wrapping around his raging length as he bit into the left one and gnawed on it.

His canines gnawed on the softness of her flesh and she closed her eyes as she moaned. The sensation of his teeth lightly piercing her pliable flesh made her mind become blank with pleasure and he lightly growled with lust.

With Naruto placing his hand on Rumi's ass again, her breast bounced against him and she let out the loudest moan her lungs could produce as her warmth constricted his length. His mouth remained on her breast as his semen and her fluids exploded from her pussy and flooded down his balls onto the floor.

Rumi moaned until the orgasm ended and she panted with Naruto ceasing his gnawing of her orb. He freed her chest and walked over to her recliner before sitting down.

She smiled while observing how much semen had oozed from her pussy and kissed Naruto, who only stroked her back in return while smiling. The shinobi freed his member from her entrance and she nuzzled his chest in the same fashion the rest of his harem did.

"Are all your trysts with your harem this incredible?" Rumi dreamily asked.

"Well, not to brag but yes, they are." Naruto said with a proud smile.

"What do you say to one more before you go?" Rumi asked.

"Not a problem." Naruto said and Rumi gleefully kissed him before standing. She leaned over and placed her hands on the coffee table with him standing up.

Naruto placed his hands on Rumi's hips and slid his erection into her warm depths once again. He began to thrust into her walls and her bosom swayed forward as she gripped the coffee table for balance.

He made Rumi's back touch his chest and he grabbed hold of her breasts as they bobbed into the air. With her lust, Rumi joined in groping her mounds and licked her tits as Naruto's fingers massaged them as his manhood sped into her womb.

Rumi's ass was hit by Naruto's lap as his glory crashed into her body and she blushed with an excited smile still on her face. He started licking her neck as he pounded into her womanhood and kneaded her breasts together as they bobbed about.

She moaned as Naruto fueled his manhood into her walls and her fingers held onto her bobbing buds as he licked her neck. Rumi looked back at him and their tongues began battling against one another as his manhood crashed into her insides.

Rumi's tongue licked against Naruto's as his manhood flew into her caverns and her mind once again began to become blank with lust; the only image in her mind being that the blonde's erection striking her walls.

By now, their foreheads were drenched with sweat that had successfully reached their feet and the blonde's thrusts caused some of the sweat to fly into the air. Naruto framed Rumi's face with his hand and caressed her cheek while she reached back to rub his balls.

Rumi caressed Naruto's testicles and brushed her palm against it as slow as possible until his cock vibrated. They licked the roofs of each other's mouths and moaned as another tidal wave of Naruto's cum emerged from her pussy before pouring onto the floor.

Once the orgasm was over, Naruto freed his member from Rumi's wetness and allowed her to sit in his lap. They panted as Rumi cuddled him and smiled in bliss while their bodies cooled off from the heat they felt.

The sage felt Rumi's fingers brushing through his locks and sighed contently as she did so. She planted another kiss on his lips and he stroked her cheek before they rested.

After some minutes had gone by, Naruto arose from and toweled off before looking at Rumi. She looked back at him and he nodded before getting dressed.

"Same time tomorrow, Rumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds swell to me, Naruto-kun." Rumi panted before Naruto left out the door and the teal-haired woman relaxed in amazement. A block over, Naruto arrived at the Mizuhara household and knocked on the front door to have Haruka answer it.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, welcome." Haruka smiled as she let the blonde inside.

"Hi." Naruto said upon entering and the phone suddenly rang the moment the door closed. Haruka sighed as it was the police calling to inform her of Takumi's incarceration in prison for life and since his betrayal happened, she just wanted any involvement with him over with.

"I'll get that and meanwhile, Chisa is upstairs on the third room to the left and I'll be right with you in a while." Haruka said as she went to answer the phone and Naruto headed up the stairs. As he reached the top, he looked to see an empty room and figured it belonged to Takumi.

Shaking his head in disgust at the thought of him, he knocked on Chisa's door and she told him to come in. Opening the door, he looked to see Chisa lying on her bed reading a magazine and looked up at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Chisa said and Naruto looked at her attire as she wore a white tube top with a zipper that hardly held her cleavage properly and cut-off short shorts.

"Hello, Chisa-chan…" Naruto said as he stared at Chisa's shapely form and he gulped before she blushed at him.

"Hey, you wanna stand there or…" Chisa started to say before Naruto closed the door and sprang at her. She looked up in surprise as he removed his clothes with blinding speed and placed himself on top of the redhead.

"Well, someone's had a busy day." Chisa smirked as she caught the scent of Naruto's cock and licked her lips. Naruto unzipped Chisa's tube-top before squeezing her breasts and kissed her as she moaned.

Naruto's fingers squeezed and kneaded at Chisa's chest while their tongues licked against each other. She wrapped her fingers around it and slowly stroked it in amazement before he broke the kiss.

Naruto removed Chisa's shorts and placed her in his lap as their lips met again while embracing. She rubbed the back of his head and his fingers trickled through his hair.

The redheaded felt Naruto's length brushing against her womanhood and she moaned from the feeling. Suddenly, the door opened and they looked to see Haruka enter the room wearing a bathrobe before undoing it.

Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of his head at seeing their colossal size and Chisa stared at her stepmother in surprise before pulling her lips away. Haruka closed the door behind her and smiled at the pair.

"You want in on this, huh?" Chisa said.

"Naruto-kun, we'll give you a double dose of pleasure." Haruka said and Naruto blinked once at her great bosom before Chisa placed him on his back. She spun around and hovered her pussy over his face as Haruka sat on the bed.

The lilac-haired woman leaned forward and looked to Chisa as they squished their bosoms together on his length. Since Takumi and Chisa's father had died a few years ago, the scent of Naruto's cock brought back memories of sex to Haruka's mind and she started rubbing her breasts against Chisa's.

Naruto started licking into Chisa's entrance and she started licking his manhood in return as his tongue ventured into her wetness. Chisa and Haruka rubbed and massaged their colossal chests on Naruto's hardness as he started thrusting his tower into her cleavage.

Since only the head of Naruto's member was visible in the valley of cleavage, Chisa and Haruka's tongues started licking it and he groaned as their tongues brushed on his foreskin. Naruto's tongue licked into Chisa's entrance and licked her arousal while he rubbed his fingers on her folds.

Haruka moaned as she grew aroused from how hard Naruto's length was inside of her breasts and Chisa smiled as their tongues stirred around the head of it. She blushed as Naruto's tongue dug into her wetness and his fingers danced on her folds before targeting her clit as well.

She looked to see her stepmother's rear shaking about from excitement and Haruka's experience took over as she blew on the young hero's foreskin. Naruto shivered once again from the coolness of her blowing and then they two women started taking turns.

Naruto mentally melted with his sandwiched cock between the sizeable breasts and Chisa moaned as his tongue wildly moved about inside of her. Streams of arousal began flowing from Haruka's pussy and trailed down her inner thighs.

Haruka didn't think she'd get aroused as fast as she began to wonder if she was more excited at having sex after so long or from anticipation of what sex with someone of Naruto's strength would be like.

The threesome moaned as Naruto's seeds sprayed from his cock and splattered on both of Chisa and Haruka's breasts and face. Chisa moaned as she came and Naruto licked all of her fluids as she and Haruka ravenously started licking his semen.

Both moaned in delight at the taste of his cum and Chisa smiled before turning around to look down at Naruto. He smiled at her and she smiled back before placing her legs on either side of him.

Chisa's pussy slid down Naruto's tower and she let out a small moan as her virginity disappeared. Haruka moved next to the pair and watched while Naruto's erection started charging into her wetness.

Naruto seized Chisa's breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled and Haruka smiled at the speed the blonde carried. She licked her lips at seeing it fly into her stepdaughter's pussy and she started shaking her hips as she grinded his manhood.

Chisa moaned at Naruto as his length rammed into her entrance and pounded relentlessly on her walls as she rode him. Naruto's fingers buried themselves in what he could hold of Chisa's breasts and he sat up to smother his lips against hers.

Naruto's ocean-colored eyes and Chisa's brownish-amber ones made contact as their tongues entered each other's mouths to engage in a slobbering match. Chisa moaned from his fingers groping and squeezing her bobbing flesh while his hips surged upright into her core.

She stroked his whiskers and moaned blissfully at his thrusts rumbling her innards as she bucked her hips against him. Naruto's fingers smothered themselves in the softness of her warm bosom and held onto the heaving mounds.

The pair moaned as their lower bodies collided and Naruto felt Haruka's breasts squishing against his back. Wrapping her arms around his abdomen and feeling his muscles, she whispered into his ear before blowing in it.

Chisa looked to Haruka and smiled as the blonde's foreskin rubbed and thrashed against her heated walls while she rolled her hips forward. She broke the kiss and licked his lips before he lie back to allow Haruka to sit over his face.

Naruto's tongue found itself way into Haruka's womanhood and tasted her arousal as Chisa's bosom bobbed into the air. Smirking, Chisa reached forward and sank her fingers into her Haruka's colossal bosom as she moaned from Naruto's tongue licking into her caverns.

Haruka moaned as the mischievous Chisa fondled and kneaded her breasts before Naruto reached up to caressed the underside of her breast. Seeing as Naruto had groping Haruka covered, Chisa leaned forward and placed her mouth on her tit.

She moaned as Chisa started suckling it and a maternal smile appeared on her face as she did so. With her being so close, Naruto's free hand reached up and started rubbing Chisa's jiggling left mound before forming a grip on her nipple.

Chisa and Haruka's breasts were pleasured by Naruto as he jerked his member into the redhead's entrance and she palmed the top of her stepmother's breast. He licked into Haruka's arousal and she groaned as Chisa kneaded her mounds as she reached down.

Haruka started rubbing her fingers against her clit as Naruto's tongue wiggled inside of her and brushed against her walls. Chisa blushed as she grew tighter on Naruto's manhood as it raged into her body and continued to suckle on Haruka's tit before freeing it.

She smothered her breast and Naruto's hand between her stepmother's mounds as they jiggled against them. Chisa and Haruka moaned as the former thrust her warmth down onto Naruto's member and he knew it was only a matter of time before they reached their limit.

Haruka's body trembled as Naruto's tongue wagged and licked into her body while Chisa did so from his thrusts. She intensified the rubbing of her clit and started rubbing Chisa's clit doing the same to herself.

Naruto's manhood pummeled into Chisa's womanhood and she placed her mouth back on Haruka's breast as he caressed her chest. Just then, Chisa's innards wrapped around Naruto's manhood before his cum mixed with hers and Haruka's juices flooded from her pussy as well.

Haruka moaned in pleasure as her fluids streamed from her innards and Naruto licked them up while taking his time. Chisa freed Haruka's tit as they both moaned in unison before looking down at Naruto with lustful smiles as all three of them panted.

The lilac-haired woman smiled down at him once she got off his face and Chisa did likewise as their release oozed from her entrance. She rested against Naruto and panted in ecstasy while he rubbed her back before looking to Haruka.

Chisa freed Naruto's member from her innards and Haruka almost immediately replaced her by taking his manhood into her pussy. Haruka loudly moaned again as Naruto palmed what little he was able to hold of her breasts and began to roll her hips against him.

Haruka leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Naruto as he slammed his length into her body. Her great bosom swayed and jiggled over Naruto's face as he kneaded them together before licking at her tits.

She moaned while Naruto placed his lips on her bobbing nipple and suckled it while his length flew into her innards. Since it had been quite some time since she had sex like this, she thought Naruto's movements felt amazing as he versed his hips against hers and her rear hit his lap as she thrust her warmth down his hardness.

Naruto suckled Haruka's breast before he sat up and fondled the globe of flesh he held onto. Just then, Chisa joined him and suckled on the other mound while sinking her fingers into it.

Haruka mewled at her tits being fondled and suckled simultaneously before reaching down. She wriggled her fingers into Chisa's womanhood and she whimpered as her stepmother's fingers wormed their way into her innards.

Her fingers brushed against Chisa's cum-stained walls and groaned as Naruto's member stormed its way into her own opening. Naruto took his mouth off Haruka's nipple and smothered his lips against hers as his azure hues met with her jade-colored eyes.

Haruka and Naruto's tongues started licking and slobbering in a battle for lustful dominance with Chisa teasing the now-free nipple. Naruto placed his hands on Haruka's rear and held her in place as he drove his length into her womanhood.

She felt his speedy thrusts striking deep into her stomach and moaned into Naruto's mouth as he squeezed her rear. Naruto and Haruka groaned as his length vibrated inside of her until her walls gripped it and put a great deal of pressure on it.

The two groaned as his release burst out of his erection and coated her innards until they were full. Naruto heard Chisa moan as well and looked down to see her juices on Haruka's fingers.

Naruto and Haruka's warring tongues ended with him being the victor with Chisa lying on her back. Haruka looked down at the semen overflowing from her entrance and a dreamy smile graced her face.

Chisa looked up to see Naruto palm her breasts and he entered her womanhood once again as he began thrusting into her. Her eyes glistened with lust as she began moaning and looked to see Haruka crouching over her face with her semen-drenched womanhood dripping.

Lowering herself, Chisa began licking into Haruka's entrance and Naruto's hands remained on her chest as her breasts jiggled from his movements. Haruka howled as Chisa's tongue tasted what was left of her and Naruto's orgasm and her stepdaughter moaned in bliss at the taste.

Naruto noticed Haruka leaning forward and he started doing the same until their faces were in range of one another. Their tongues started licking against one another and Naruto raised his left hand off Chisa's jiggling breast to place it on Haruka's.

As he groped the two of them, he smirked as another Naruto appeared behind Haruka and started pounding into her womanhood. Though surprised, Haruka found it to be a welcome one as the clone's member shot into her core and pounded into her while his lap smacked against her plump ass.

The second Naruto held onto her small waist as he pounded into her and her breasts started swaying forth. Naruto and Haruka clashed their tongues against one another while Chisa had taken to licking the clone's heaving testicles.

The clone moaned as Chisa's tongue rubbed against his balls and Naruto's groping of Haruka's chest was joined in by his doppelganger. Either blonde moaned as they thrust into their respective partner and pleasured their innards while feeling them up.

Haruka whimpered as the second blonde's member raged into her body and struck against her womb while his fingers sank into her breast. Naruto held onto Chisa's bobbing chest and thrashed his manhood into her stomach while she bucked her hips.

She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her toes crawled up from her oncoming orgasm with her hands tightly gripping the bed. A minute later, Naruto and his clone's semen exploded from their respective partner's entrance with Chisa's face being covered by semen.

Haruka and Chisa both panted dreamily before either blonde freed their lengths from their folds. The four rested and looked to the shinobi with impressed smiles.

"You know, Naruto, Ai's description of you doesn't do you enough justice." Chisa said.

"Well, descriptions might vary." Naruto chuckled.

"You've a point on that, Naruto-kun." Haruka smiled before Naruto made the clone disappear and donned his clothes. Before he put on his shirt, Haruka and Chisa both embraced from behind and squished their breasts on his back; making his legs wobble as he became lost in thought.

"Feel free to come back anytime, Naruto-kun." Haruka said.

"Count on it." Naruto said before Chisa and Haruka both licked either side of his neck as a farewell. The blonde turned around and stroked both their cheeks before leaving the two of them smiling.

He arrived in Ai's bedroom and she looked up from her manga sketches with a smile as he took off his jacket. Looking at how sweaty his clothes were made Ai smile and giggled at her beloved ninja.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I see the new harem orientations went well." Ai smiled.

"Ai-chan, are you helping expand the harem or trying to whore me out for some reason?" Naruto asked before Ai arose from the bed and approached him. She pulled down her shirt and exposed her bosom before pressing herself against Naruto.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I'd never whore you out." Ai giggled before Naruto sighed and rubbed her back. Despite being lovers, Naruto thought Ai had some of the strangest thoughts he ever heard and smiled at her.

* * *

I'll bet you were stunned to see girls from other hentai in this story and there's more to come in the final chapter.

Now, allow me to explain some things about the characters Takumi, Chisa, Haruka, Rumi and Haruna and their respective hentai series named Valkyria's **_Rape! Rape! Rape!._**

As the name itself says, the series was a three episode rape saga that had Takumi finding out a girl named Ayaka he loves doesn't like him and going around town raping just about every woman he meets including her.

I know the Maid Masters were rapists in the source material but compared to them, Takumi was a complete monster as he raped Haruna, who was nine months pregnant in the 1st episode, and then abandons the poor woman as the rape causes her to go into labor.

If her rape alone doesn't make you feel sorry enough for her, it's the fact of her howling in pain from her stomach feeling the pain of labor and the first time I heard her, I felt awful for her as she begged him for help and he heartlessly pushed her away before leaving.

As for Rumi, she was a nurse in the second episode that Takumi's first victim, Yurine, a girl who had a crush on him and a friend to Ayaka, visited after she was raped and attempted suicide by slashing her wrist. Back to Rumi, she watched over a blind young girl named Mashiro and then Takumi fools her into believing he's having stomach pains.

When she takes him into the bathroom reserved for handicapped people, he drops the act, tears off her clothes and rapes her as she protests that's she on her period. So, the final time we see her, Mashiro is leaving the hospital and Rumi stands behind with clear trauma from her encounter with Takumi.

What's also blood-boiling is the fact that Takumi rapes Mashiro in a flower field and leaves the poor blind girl behind. In the third and final episode, he abducts Yurine after she has an abortion and forces himself on her again while revealing his identity; having worn his balaclava for the first episode and he rids himself of it when he goes after Rumi.

Then, he goes after his elder sister Chisa and forces himself on her with their stepmother Haruka helping him; apparently having been assaulted to the point of helping him. His final victim is Orihime Saegami, a police officer, and he walks through an alleyway proclaiming how he thinks women are born to be raped and bear his children.

However, in one of the rare cases of karma I've ever seen in a rape hentai, Yurine appears from behind him and stabs him in the side with a butcher knife. As he lies on the ground bleeding, Takumi's raping experience flash before his eyes as Yurine finishes him off and it was truly satisfying to see a hentai rapist get his comeuppance for once.

One more thing worth mentioning was there was an orgy of sorts that had Takumi, Rumi, Ayaka, Mashiro, Haruka, and Chisa and a few others of his victims underneath a bridge. The orgy only appears in the beginning of the first episode and is one of Takumi's final thoughts before he is killed, so I'm guessing that was his ultimate dream or something.

So, in this story, I chose my favorite victims of Takumi and put them in a situation where he tries to rape along with Ai but Naruto stops him just in time. Though I didn't have Naruto kill him, having him beat up so bad and still being alive with that shame is too good for a scumbag like him the idea that his final rape victim arrests him being another plus.

Also, if you think this will be my only hentai crossover, you're dead wrong since I plan to cross other hentai like **_Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_** and **_Princess Knight Catue_** (if I can get through watching both hentai without feeling the need to throw up the next second) along with **_Bible Black_** being crossed over to ** _Discipline_** series.

Also, here is a big announcement regarding **_Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura._**

I'm going to cross ** _Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura_** over with the rape hentai named **_Rin x Sen Ran-Sem: Cross Mix,_** which crossed the rape series' called **_Ran Sem Hakudaku Derumo Tsuma no Miira Tori_** and **_Rin x Sen: Hakudaku Onna Kyoushi to Yaroudomo RINSEN_**. That's right; Naruto is going to save all the girls from three hentai series and have probably what will be my biggest rapist beatdown ever written as there will be hundreds of them to attack.

The idea was given to me by an anonymous review in my last Naruto/Hentai project and whoever it was, you have my thanks. So, the next chapter will be the final one and then I'll finally get to work on making what will be named **_Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix._**

Take care and thanks for being patient with me.


	3. Shadow Clone Finale

We've reached the third and final chapter of **_Naruto's Bakunyuu Maid Protection_** as we end this story in an-all out orgy between Naruto and the girls with the use of shadow clones for the first time ever in this series. So, enjoy this sendoff to this story and have fun reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_** or any hentai of any kind at all.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was sunset and in the park, Naruto and Ai sat on a bench watching it. She rested against him while his arm rested around her shoulders and she sighed dreamily.

"Isn't this great, Naruto-kun?" Ai asked.

"It sure is, Ai-chan." Naruto said as she rested her head against his chest and her watch beeped.

"Is it time, already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is, Naruto-kun." Ai smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Naruto said as the young couple stood up and left the park before arriving at Miwako's mansion. After being escorted inside, they found all of Miwako, Reisa, Haruna, Rumi, Chisa, Haruka, and Asuna waiting for them in her room.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm pleased you could make it." Miwako greeted as Ai closed the door behind them as she and Naruto sat on the couch. Like a kitten, Chisa sat next to him and brushed her hand on his chest.

"I'm glad I could make it, too, Miwako-chan." Naruto said.

"Well, Ai, you and Miwako organized this whole thing. What now?" Reisa asked.

"Go natural." Ai smiled before kissing the right side of Naruto's cheek and Chisa kissed the other as they removed his jacket. The other women began removing their clothes and moved in on the blonde.

While they all undressed him piece by piece, Naruto's tongue was licked by both Ai and Chisa's as they brushed his bare abdomen. Reisa stroked his member and Haruka placed her mouth on the head before sucking on it.

Miwako and Haruna licked at Naruto's pectoral region with Rumi and Asuna licking his balls. Each of them moaned in their nudeness and then he lie on the floor with Ai's womanhood just over his face.

All of the women all lie in front of Naruto's member and looked to each before nodding. Given their huge breasts, they knew that a group-paizuri wouldn't work unless it was timed perfectly and they eyed one another once more.

Then, they simultaneously smothered their breasts together and Naruto loudly moaned before licking into Ai's womanhood. Before he did so, Naruto formed a hand sign and summoned six clones before they began fingering each of Miwako, Reisa, Asuna, Haruna, Haruka, Rumi, and Chisa.

Each woman moaned as Naruto began jerking his member into the valley of breasts and Ai's tongue her beloved's foreskin as it shot through her cleavage. The blonde's tongue was licked on all sides by his harem and he moaned as he licked into the orange-haired woman's folds while she sucked on his hilt.

Reisa's moans grew louder as she felt the clone behind her began licking her clit and folds and Haruka felt the clone behind her prodding her entrance with his hardened manhood. The purple-haired woman moaned from this and she mewled before feeling him licking into her.

The sets of breasts all jiggled and massaged Naruto's length as their tits rubbed his hilt and Asuna moaned from the taste of his member. Ai closed her eyes and moaned from his tongue licking her walls as her mounds bounced on his hardness.

Naruto knew his manhood wouldn't last long against the multiple sets of cleavage surrounding his length as it surged upright into them and each bouncing reaction made it all the more exciting. Ai muffled moaned as she sucked on the blonde's hardness while it flew into her mouth and her tongue danced atop it.

Soon, Ai opened her mouth just in time for Naruto's semen to erupt from her cleavage and splatter on most of their faces and cleavages as her body couldn't take anymore licking. Streams of arousal streamed from her pussy and Naruto's tongue licked her wetness clean before allowing his bosomy harem to separate.

Then, he sat back on the couch and looked to see his clones pairing up with each of the girls before noticing Ai lying on her back as she spread her legs. He smiled and entered her womanhood before begging to pummel himself into her.

Asuna sat atop her respective partner with her hands on his shoulders and he held onto her waist as she thrust down onto him. The pink-haired woman moaned as the duplicate of Naruto surged his hardness upright into her pussy and watched as her breasts jiggled over him for the time being.

Despite the numerous amount of moans going on around her, Asuna focused on the sex with her partner as she rolled her hips forward and the clone's member thrust into her entrance. Her eyes glistened as he held onto her waist and her rear cheeks smacked against his lap.

She looked to see the true Naruto on top of Ai as he thrust into her and saw Miwako riding a clone as they were next to the pair. Reisa was on fours as two clones thrust into both her mouth and womanhood with Chisa against the wall as her own partner pounded into her.

Haruna was held by her legs as she rode the clone holding her and Haruka also rode another replica with another taking her anally from behind as both toyed with her jiggling breasts. Rumi rested on her back next to Asuna as her own partner lie on top of her fondling her mounds and the clone she was mounted on palm her breasts.

Asuna's moans grew as the clone pummeled himself into her pussy and her walls grinded his hilt as it thrashed about inside of her. He sat up and placed his left hand on her rear while his other hand held onto her bobbing mound.

She held onto him as he drove himself into her womanhood and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The clone lowered his head and licked Asuna's heaving orb while pumping his stiffness into her walls while her eyes glistened.

Both moaned as his member rocketed into her core as she worked her hips together and held onto him. This Naruto smiled at her walls grinding his manhood as she moaned from him licking her breasts and groping at her ass.

Asuna's eyes closed as she loudly moaned and leaned forward with her breast coming into contact with his chest. His length flew into her tunnels and he stopped licking her bosom before she slammed her lips against his.

Emerald and Ultramarine eyes met as Asuna and the clone's tongue met as soon as their lips were sealed together with her breasts squishing on his chest. He ran his fingers through Asuna's hair while she placed her hands on either side of his face and traced his whiskers.

The clone and Asuna moaned as their tongues clashed while their crotches did likewise. He moaned as she stroked his face and he groaned as he pummeled himself into her wetness.

Asuna felt his member began to throb about inside of her and her walls began to tighten with every thrust. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as her mind went blank with the clone's member swelling within her innards and he rubbed his tongue on hers.

He fell back and took Asuna with him while placing his other hand on her rear while her mounds jiggled on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed the back of his skull as his member flew upright into her walls.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the clone pounded into her insides and her hardened tits swayed against his chest. They moaned as both knew their orgasms were close and sweat flew off their bodies before landing on the floor.

Asuna and the clone both separated lips to moan at their loudest volume as her pussy coiled around his length. She felt multiple spurts of his semen erupting into her core while half of it sprayed from her entrance and oozed out once the orgasm was over.

As they panted, Haruna loudly moaned as she bucked her hips and grinded her partner's member as he crouched enough for her to place her feet on his knees. The clone cupped what he could hold of Haruna's breasts while squeezing them and she looked to see two clones standing next to her.

She fanned both her arms out and stroked both of their lengths while turning her head. Her tongue started brushing against her primary partner's as the other clones held her legs up.

The second clone rubbed Haruna's clit while she stroked his member and rubbed her tongue against the blonde thrusting into her womanhood. She mewled as the clone thrashed his member into her walls and her light brown eyes glowed with his blue ones.

Haruna's rear smacked against the blonde's crotch as he drove it upright and her breasts jiggled in his hold. He licked the back of her neck and the clone on her right palmed her orb and rubbed it as it bobbed in his look-alike's hand.

As her bosom and clit were rubbed, Haruna loudly howled with pleasure as she worked her hips together and grinded the clone's length inside of her walls. She pumped and stroked the other clone's members as they pleased her body in return.

Her eyes shut eyes as she worked her hips together and loudly moaned with the other sounds of relative ecstasy filling the air. She brought her womanhood down onto the blonde's hardness as he shot it upright into her pussy and the clone rubbing her clit stroked her leg.

The replica holding onto the lower parts of her breasts touched her nipples and smiled as he pulled on them. Haruna's face turned into a pleased smile as the three blondes pleasured her and teased her body as she did likewise for them.

The foursome all released moans of satisfaction as Haruna's womanhood squeezed the clone's length and a blend of her juices and his semen exploded from her entrance. Their supporters groaned as their semen spurted from their members and sprayed onto her breasts.

After catching their breaths, the clones switched places with one another and Haruna now lie on her back as she pleasured the four. Reisa moaned as the younger blondes pounded into her womanhood before the one she was sucking off removed his length from her mouth and the one behind adjusted their position.

Reisa found herself in his lap as she bucked her hips and she moaned as he held up her legs while she bucked them. The Naruto she sucked off stood in front of her and she pressed her breasts together on his cock before massaging it.

Thanks to her already heaving chest, the clone groaned and Reisa smiled up at him as she sucked the head of his erection while he drove it into her mouth. The clone holding onto her legs leaned forward and started licking the back of her neck as his length flew into her tunnels.

Reisa blushed as she was penetrated from either side and the clone drove his hips upright to send his length into her womanhood. She lustfully shook her waist and grinded the clone's cock as she kneaded and squeezed her breasts together on the opposing clone's length.

He helped assist Reisa sucking on his member by placing his hand atop her head and guided her movements. She moaned with the clones as she worked her hips and mouth together while they pleased her in return.

Despite being used to having sex with Naruto on a daily basis, she wondered about how stable her mind would be once it was over as she felt it was growing blank and the lust sparkling in her eyes reflected her mindset. Though she remained focused on pleasing both of the clones, her eyes began to roll back into her skull and she freed the member to lick its head.

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect as the tip spasmed until it sprayed its cum on her face and she found her walls being coated with cum. Reisa's eyes went completely back into her skull as her orgasm was met and she moaned with glee.

Rumi bucked her hips as the clone atop her thrust into her walls and she shook her hips to counter his movements. He palmed what he could hold of her quaking breasts and kneaded them together as she wrapped her legs around him.

The clone rubbed Rumi's jiggling chest before pressing his lips against hers as he drove his manhood into her entrance and they moaned in unison as they worked their hips together. She reached up and placed her hands on the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair.

He freed her left mound as it jiggled and ran his fingers through her hair in return as she held onto him. The Naruto-duplicate moaned in his kiss as Rumi's tongue versed his and her fingers and tongues curled as his glory pummeled into her core.

Rumi and the clone versed hips as he sat up and she was in his lap moaning in the kiss as they equally brushed fingers through each other's hair. Their lips separated as the clone held onto Rumi's small waist as she worked her hips together and his foreskin struck deeply against her walls.

She blushed and moaned as the clone held up her breast to begin sucking on her tit. The teal-haired woman whimpered as he suckled her bud and persisted in groping what he was able to hold of her breasts.

The blonde's cock shot upright into Rumi's womanhood as she brought her tightness down onto his length and it crashed into her. Sweat flew off both of them as she held onto the clone and mewled as he teased her tit.

She wasn't least bit surprised that she was sweating as much as she was; given Naruto's energy and levels of lust made a perfect fusion for sex. Rumi moaned as his semen filled her walls once they wrapped around his hardness and applied pressure to it.

Rumi held still as her stomach was flooded with cum and the clone kept his lips on her tit before freeing it. He allowed her to rest against him and he looked around the room to see Haruka.

She moaned with glee as the clones pounded into both her pussy and ass at the same time. The clone thrusting into her pussy squeezed and caressed her bouncing globes while the blonde pounding into her rectum teased her nipples.

Haruka lustfully breathed as she felt the blonde behind her licking the back of her neck and she blushed deeply as the clones thrust into either side of her. The clone's lap smacked against her plump peach as he tweaked and pulled at her heaving tits with his fellow blonde's fingers sinking into her great breasts.

She rolled her hips forward and cried in ecstasy as she felt the pair reaching deep inside of her. Both of them moaned at how tight she felt as they thrust their members into her lower orifices and a great smile of lust spread across her face as her green eyes sparkled with lust.

The lilac-haired woman smiled at her massive chest being groped and toyed with as she rode the clone's manhood while it rocketed into her body. The blonde beneath her slightly sat up and opened his mouth before the other clone moved his hand from her left mound.

This allowed the blonde to gnaw on her breast while fondling and kneading the other mound. Haruka's breasts swayed forward as her partners thrashed and banged their members into either of her tunnels.

Her eyes closed with a joyous expression on her face with it being completely red from the pleasure filling her body and she turned her head to see the blonde lean forward. His tongue started licking hers and she moaned as he did so before brushing hers against his.

As Haruka and this clone slobbered on each other's tongues, the one driving his hardness into her pussy moaned as his member spasmed within her walls. Haruka howled with untamed pleasure as cum erupted from both her pussy and rectum alike with either clone groaning.

Haruka's smile never left her face as semen oozed out of either of her warmth and rear while her body was drenched with sweat. Both clones removed their cum-drenched members and stroked them before cumming on her great chest; much to her delight.

Miwako was now on all fours as the clone she was paired with pounded into her warmth and she looked to see Ai with Naruto. She watched as he shot his hips forward and the orange-haired woman bucked her hips with both having loving smiles.

However, her sex with the clone brought her out of her observation of the two and she looked down to see him bury his fingers into her bobbing mounds. Despite how heavy the thrusts were, Miwako did her best to maintain a steady balance as the blonde's member pounding into her womanhood and his length rubbed her innards.

Miwako's breasts flung forward in the clone's hands as he caressed and massaged what he was able to fit into his hands as she moaned from his impacts. She looked back at the clone and puckered her lips before his pressed against hers.

Dark and light blue eyes met as Naruto's duplicate drove his length into her wetness and he hit against her womb multiple times. Miwako's muffled moans were shared by the clone as he thrust his hips forward and pistoned his cock into her walls.

Miwako grew tighter as he kneaded her breasts and squeezed them while pumping his manhood into her body. He licked her tongue and she pitted hers against his as he pleased her body.

As she grew tighter and realized she'd meet an orgasm soon, her eyes once again wandered to see Naruto thrusting into Ai. The clone held onto her chest and started toying with her tits before she whimpered.

Miwako stared at the couple as the clone rammed his member into her caverns and her bosom was rocked from the impact. The blush on her face thickened from the upcoming release and she felt his hardness throbbing.

Their kiss ended once a mutual release that poured from her entrance and her eyes watered from ecstasy running through her body. Miwako still maintained her position as the clone freed his glory from her tunnels and she smiled with definitive lust.

Chisa's legs were wrapped around her respective blonde as he thrust into her entrance and she held onto his shoulders. The redhead bucked her hips and rested her forehead against the clone's as he toyed with her bosom.

While not the actual Naruto, Chisa wasn't bothered by this as his thrusts and constant fondling of her breasts was just the same as the real thing. She smiled at him as her nails began to dig into his back and he moaned from her warmth.

The clone's palms remained smothered in Chisa's jiggling breasts as he toyed with them and she leaned forward to lick his neck. She smoothly brushed her tongue against his neck while holding onto him for balance and kept her legs locked around him.

His hips flew forward and his manhood thundered into Chisa's pussy as she grinded it. Her licks turned into nibbling his neck and he shivered as she did so.

The clone moaned as her nibbling eventually formed a hickey on his neck and she looked to see Haruka being placed against the wall as well. Stepmother and stepdaughter looked at each before leaning over to press their lips together.

Chisa and Haruka's tongues did battle within their lips as they both moaned from their respective blonde partner's thrusting into their cores. As they wrestled tongues, Haruka reached over and started brushing Chisa's clit between thrusts from the clone.

They separated lips to trace each other's tongues and both clones watched the hot scene go on. A moment later, Chisa was on all fours with the clone pounding into her from behind and Haruka lie on the floor on her back.

As her breasts bobbed about, Chisa planted her mouth on her stepmother's tit and started suckling it while groping her bosom. Haruka moaned as Chisa's fingers massaged and groped at her chest.

Then, both women loudly moaned as they came with their partners and as they panted, they smothered lips once again. Chisa and Haruka embraced with their busts smothering against one another and they moaned in their kiss.

Purple and blue eyes stared at one another as Naruto and Ai broke their kiss to moan while he squeezed her breasts. She looked up to see two clones crouching next to her and she smiled before eagerly beginning to lick their foreskin one at a time.

Ai fanned her arms out and started rubbing the clones' balls while tasting their foreskin. Naruto's length crashed into her womanhood as she bucked her hips and his fingers sank into the softness of her rocking bosom.

Naruto's balls grew tighter from his thrusts as he charged his hips forward and slammed his hardness into her core. She loudly squealed from the three blonde's members and her usual smile grew larger.

Ai's tongue swirled and stirred around the clone's lengths and they groaned with their original as she fondled their balls. Naruto's cock jetted in his beloved's warmth and she looked up at him as they exchanged their usual loving glances.

Since Ai had spent the most time with Naruto, having an orgy with him and his shadow clones was nothing new to her. Each time she had an orgy with him and his clones, she always enjoyed them more than the previous time and her face was covered in a hot blush.

In actuality, the whole orgy was not only a way for Naruto's harem to enjoy but it also served as an inspiriton for more of Ai's storybook. She was carefully memorizing every position she had seen and judging by the multiple sex positions she had seen, she'd have no problem writing them down on paper.

Ai's insides were stirred by Naruto's member as it flew into her walls and powerfully struck against them. The clones both gritted their teeth together and Ai smiled as she felt Naruto's member vibrate inside of her womanhood.

Naruto's fondling of Ai's impressive chest was joined by his clones as they massaged her mounds and teased her heaving tits. She loudly squealed as her pussy squeezed Naruto's manhood but he managed to refrain from releasing inside of her as he freed his member and his seeds sprayed onto her chest.

The clones both came on Ai's face and she continued moan as she gathered the semen on her fingers before licking them. Naruto smiled at her before looking to his harem and dispelled the clones as they rested.

"This was a great idea, Ai-chan." Naruto said before Ai rested her head in his lap.

"I think so, too, Naruto-kun." Ai smiled.

"It'd say it was a brilliant idea." Asuna smiled.

"Ai-chan, I take it you plan to write hentai someday?" Haruka smiled.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with writing hentai stories." Ai smiled.

"Sounds accurate to me." Reisa answered as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"We should do this more often." Asuna happily suggested.

"Yes, perhaps Naruto-kun can use his clones more often." Rumi smiled.

"I don't see why not." Naruto smiled.

"Brilliant!" Miwako smiled.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-kun." Chisa said before the rest of his harem rested against his leg and he smiled.

"Me, too." Naruto answered.

_A year later in Konoha_

Ai sat in a large mansion writing manga and she finished writing it before smiling. She stretched her arms and smiled at her finished work.

"Well, Shōnen Jump is definitely going to love this volume, right, Aine-chan, Masashi-chan?" Ai said as she looked to a nearby playpen where two orange-haired toddlers, a boy and girl, were. The boy, Masashi, and the girl, Aine, both resembled Ai but had Naruto's eye color before they gurgled happily at their mother's words.

"Ai-chan, we're ready." Naruto said as he entered the room and Ai rose from the desk. She kissed her husband and smiled at him.

"That makes two of us." Ai said and Naruto chuckled before they picked up Masashi and Aine before taking them to the backyard where his harem awaited; each with an infant of their own. Reisa had a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, Mizuki, sitting on her lap and Asuna held a girl of her own, Sakura, which had the same hair and eye color she did.

Miwako carried a boy with similar dark purple hair and the same eyes as his father named Shinji and Haruka's child was a girl with blonde hair and blueish-green eyes named Nami. Chisa also had a daughter that was also a redhead with eyes akin to her own named Momoka and Rumi had a girl of her own, Mashiro, with the same teal hair yet with Cerulean eyes like most of her half-siblings.

Haruna's toddler was a girl named Yurine that had her light brown hair and had Naruto's eye color and he walked outside carrying Aine in his arms. He greeted his harem and his respective child from each one of them as Ai set up a timed camera with Masashi playing with a strand of her hair.

"Are you all ready?" Naruto smiled.

"Ready!" His harem answered and the infants all happily gurgled at their father before Ai approached them. She stood next to Naruto and they all faced the camera with smiles on their face.

"Say cheese!" Ai smiled.

"Cheese!" Naruto and his harem said before the camera snapped their picture which Ai used for the cover of her new book.

 _"Finished!"_ Ai smiled.

* * *

There's the last chapter and thanks for sticking around every step of the way. I hope you all can join me for **_Naruto's Helter Skelter Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Hakudaku Cross Mix_** next time and enjoy reading the orgy.

Take care!


End file.
